


【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了（6）以及后续

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: The subsequent chapters will be here, and they won't be independent.之前的章节都是独立发的，从第六章起，我打算都续在这一章的后面，也就是说不会再单独发一个章节，然后再放到那个系列里了，以后就在这里看吧。之前没有这么做是因为我不太会用(扶额)然后傻了吧唧的每章节的翻译都独立发，等我搞懂之后就觉得反正都已经独立发了，以后都这样也不错。但是吧，这一篇文有五十多章，我每次一更新还要点那个gift给原作者(我就想点)，然后我怕原作者的inbox到时候被我的翻译gift给挤爆了
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. 第六章The Light 光

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm Not A Kid Any More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752238) by [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/pseuds/DemonSaiborg). 



> 作者Note：我真的万分感谢所有的评论和Kudos。

艾伦走下楼，低沉的喃喃声逐渐消失，取而代之的是利威尔痛苦的喘息声。当他细细品味那用力的，有节奏的呼吸进出他心上人的肺时，好奇心又使他有些良心难安。为什么那么勉强？那么……不自然？他在黑暗中拐了个弯，迎接他的只有利威尔手机手电筒的一道白光，直指天花板。

“利威尔？”利威尔对着无尽的黑暗喊道。他关切的声音在墙壁上回响，利威尔没有回话，只是对他这个不速之客喘着粗气。

“艾伦？”他平日里毫无感情的声音变得有些沙哑，音调也比平时要高。不仅如此，它似乎发自比平时更低矮的地方。

“你……坐在地板上吗？”艾伦边问边朝房间里走了一步。一缕手电光衬着利威尔瘦削的身体，艾伦看见他确实是背靠着一个啤酒桶，半躺在地上。

“是啊。”利威尔回敬他。“咋地？”

艾伦先是一惊，随后表情又柔和了起来，露出一丝明媚的浅笑。“没咋，没咋。”他说着试探性地向利威尔走近了几步。“我不管你为什么坐在地上，只要你不介意我和你一起坐会儿就成。”

教授沉默了半晌。房间里只剩下他轻柔的呼吸和他伸直腿时鞋子碰到石头的细微摩擦声。

“随便你。”

艾伦将男人的话视为了邀请，他慢慢弯下腰，坐在了冰冷坚硬的地上，他的心上人身旁。他能感受到利威尔原先绷得僵直的身体因为自己紧挨着的有所缓和。有那么一瞬间，他感觉到利威尔想要躲开，但他只是换了个舒服的姿势。他的胳膊轻靠在艾伦身上，脑袋却歪向了另一边。

“教授，”艾伦开口，房间里的黑暗使他捕捉利威尔面部表情的过程异常艰难。“你还好吗？看来你好像不太擅长解决电力问题。”

他听见利威尔嗤笑一声。“哦，观察力真不错啊，艾伦。”男人的声音中夹杂着讽刺。愚蠢的小鬼。难道他没有注意到自己像个可怜的白痴一样坐在地板上完全是他的错吗？老天爷，他完全可以抓住这个小王八蛋然后……然后……

“你需要帮忙吗？我想我可以试试看……”

“不用！”

利威尔反应过大的拒绝声在房间内回荡，艾伦轻轻缩了一下，声音从这只耳朵一下窜到另一只耳朵，使他不禁摇了摇头。

“不用了。”利威尔重申，然后挪得离艾伦远了一些，但仍不足以使两人之间很有距离。“艾伦，你不该到这里来，你该回楼上去找希斯特利亚和其他人。”

“可是，利威尔。”当艾伦将脸朝他微微转过来时，利威尔稍稍退缩了一下。他的运气不怎么好，但由于离得近，足以让利威尔闻到他那甜丝丝的、带着酒气的呼吸。“我不想和希斯特利亚待在楼上，我就想和你待在楼下。”

他呼出的酒气痛苦地提醒着利威尔，自己仍在酒精的影响下，自己的身体对艾伦的话做出的生理反应亦是如此。性奋着魔一般地涌上心头：这是他的身体出卖自己的另一种方式。由于短暂的恐慌，他的心还在砰砰直跳。虽然他试图让自己冷静下来，但那种熟悉的不安感又在心底翻涌起来。他闭上眼，慢慢地，平稳地呼吸着。深深地吸气，再深深地呼气。空气有节奏地进出着。直到……

“为什么要那样奇怪地呼吸？”

他妈的，这个臭小子！他以为自己在干嘛？就这样打断自己。

“关你屁事！”他厉声道，转过身对上艾伦的是一副凶狠的怒容，仿佛对方能在这片伸手不见五指的黑暗中看清一样。“你还在这干嘛？赶紧滚，小鬼！”

艾伦并未有因为利威尔的尖刻的语气有所退却，相反，他的脸上露出了深情的微笑。他喜欢利威尔的直率，喜欢他为有所戒备的愤怒，他一直都是这样的。对艾伦来说，当利威尔开始这样自我防备的时候，就说明他正在展示自己的脆弱，这是很多人，包括艾伦在内，都没有见过的一面。他以前见过利威尔这样，但是矛头不是自己。在他以前跟踪利威尔时见过，每当他的约会对象过分打探他的私人生活时，或者他的家人对他的心神不定嗤之以鼻时，他就会这样倾泻自己的怒火。这怒火来自他真正脆弱的地方，但利威尔真心想要放下警惕时，他的自尊心就会阻止他这么做。

利威尔刺耳的话语并没有对艾伦产生预期的效果，一点儿都没有。事实上，艾伦感到很荣幸。

“小鬼。”这个词从艾伦嘴里说出来几乎不带任何感情，他就这样将它吐露在空气中，而后又说了下去。“小鬼。”他重复了一遍，这次显得更加不满，因为记忆翻上心头。“你以前就是这么叫我的，对吧？高中的时候。”

利威尔不确定接下来会发生什么，也不确定自己察觉到的时候是否会感到厌恶。“是啊，怎么了？”

“我敢说这对你来说应该是很久以前的事了，对吧，利威尔？”艾伦能够感觉到，他回想起那天的情形时，笑容淡去了。那天，利威尔真的伤透了他的心。“但它对我来说仍然记忆深刻。”

“你他妈到底在说什么？”利威尔怒喝道。他明白，至少他觉得自己明白，但他是如此希望自己的猜测是错的。

“那天我告诉了你我对你的感觉。”艾伦说这些话的时候，就好像他对自己的大学教授说这种话完全没毛病一样。他的声音并无紧张，更无羞愧。

艾伦能听见利威尔的呼吸又变成了刚才那种吃力的节奏，他还能感觉到自己的心在稍稍下坠。

他勉强吐出一口气，有点像在笑。“我在那个年纪，就对自己的老师说那种话，我真是太傻了。”

“是么？”这不是利威尔所期望的，但不可否认他被激起了兴趣。

“我想我真的只是个小鬼，当时我并没有这种感觉，我以为我已经把所有事都弄懂了，但长大让我懂得了爱比我想象的复杂得多。但我不再是孩子了，我已经成熟到可以说是……我很抱歉让你陷入了那样的境地，利威尔。”

那时男孩的确是认真的。他才十六岁，还太年轻，又缺乏经验，无法给利威尔所想要的。他真是个傻蛋，竟以为自己在那样的年纪配得上这个男人。他真的对男人一无所知，只是在学校见过他，晚上在自己房间里想着他。那次拒绝对他来说简直是致命一击，他意识到自己该做些什么。从那天起，他已经做了够多，对他的心上人了解甚深。他如此痴迷地打量着他，如此小心地注视着他。他知道做什么能使他性致盎然，做什么会使他不安，激动或是气愤。现在他不小了，他已经见到了成效，他赢得了利威尔的心，无论利威尔是否意识到了，但他就是会做到。

“呼吸练习……”利威尔咕哝着打破了沉默，艾伦一时没有反应过来。

“啥？”

“我在做呼吸练习，就是刚刚那种奇怪的呼吸法。”

“这是……是……”

“我曾经饱受焦虑的折磨，所以恐慌症会随时发作。”利威尔叹了口气，泄气了一般，放松了点警惕。“我就开始吃药，我以为自己已经‘痊愈’了，我已经好几年没有犯过病了，但今晚我有些喝多了，有点太……呃……然后就停电了，一切都是一团糟。”

“呼吸练习，嗯。”

艾伦简直说不出话来了，利威尔对他敞开了心扉。虽然只有一小会儿，但在他观察利威尔的这些年来，他从未见过这个男人对任何人敞开心扉，一次也没有。

“行了，我也不知道为什么要告诉你这些，但我回答你的鬼问题。现在高兴了吧？”

高兴？他高兴吗？艾伦感觉自己他妈已经原地升天了！他的心上人和自己待在一起没有感觉不适，并且对自己敞开了心扉，和自己分享了他的心魔，只对自己。这就跟一场梦一般，尽管艾伦觉得无论如何总有一天他会对自己袒露心声的，但这并没有使它发生的瞬间的那种甜蜜感减少分毫。这只证明了他的感情：他们是命中注定要在一起的。艾伦就是知道，他一直都知道。老天啊，他真想捧住利威尔那完美的小脸，然后……

“嗯？”两人都喘着粗气，这时灯光又晃晃地亮了起来，他们听见远处楼上人们的欢呼声，这一下将利威尔拉回了现实。而艾伦还在飘飘然呢。

“又来电了，我想我们压根就不需要备用发电机了。”他的嘴唇有力地说出这句话，但当他看向光芒之下的艾伦时，立刻就失了气势。妈的，这就是为什么他一开始不知所措的原因！都怪他，简直是完美男性的缩影。那么年轻，那么英俊，那么性感。那肌肉，凌乱的发和平滑的皮肤都被那该死的背心包裹着。直到灯又亮起来，利威尔才意识到这孩子离自己有多近。他知道艾伦靠着自己，但他并未认真想太多，现在灯亮了，他离得非常近，近到能看见他翠色眼睛的那小小的棕色斑点。

“利威尔。”

当他凝视着心上人的方向，教授的名字从唇边轻柔地抖落。当他意识到艾伦的脸庞正以惊人的速度靠近时，已经为时过晚了。

利威尔呆住了，大脑的理性尖叫着让他抽身，但身体的欲念却催促着他再靠近一些。当他的大脑和身体正陷入激烈的斗争时，所以当艾伦的唇贴过来时，他几乎没有做任何反应。温和、柔软的唇贴上来，仿佛是天使之吻。渐渐地，一只手伸了过来，急切地用手穿过利威尔的发间。可是，利威尔仍未有所动作，他动弹不得。身体仿佛结冰了一样。

毫无征兆地，他张开了嘴唇，艾伦又热又湿的舌滑进了他的口腔，双舌交缠起舞。他的呼吸越来越沉，越来越快，越来越急促，他能感受到艾伦在他身上起伏。他还未反应过来，男孩已然跨坐在了他身上，身上散发出的热量开始慢慢软化他僵硬的姿势。

艾伦已经沉不住气了。在这样的灯光下看着利威尔，他的衬衫全被弄皱了，好几个扣子都没扣上。那双能够刺入灵魂的黑眼睛也对自己回以凝视。他那蜜糖般的唇近在咫尺，静待采撷，他真的一秒都等不了了，他必须吻他，否则他可能就要原地爆炸了！他的双腿正跪在利威尔的两侧，高大的身躯笼罩着瘦小的人儿，这感觉真的棒极了。他能感受到利威尔的舌尖与自己的相互缠碰，以及它是那么的柔软，尝起来如此甜美，滋味仿若禁果，似于胜利。艾伦多年来一直梦想着这天，现在终于得偿所愿了，利威尔并没有抗拒他。

这感觉比艾伦想象得还要好，当两只细长的手臂圈住他的背部，手指轻轻地刮蹭着他的皮肤时，他几乎要融化了。操，他能感受到脑子里的血迅速涌向他变硬的下体，他有点上头。他现在的行为是一时冲动，野兽般的冲动，因为他已经失去理智了。还未等他回过神来，就已经对着男人发情了，他抓住他柔软的发，越吻越深。牛仔裤勒得他下面生疼，因为他俩正吻得难舍难分，操！他能感觉到利威尔的老二也硬了。这一切似乎都势不可挡，使他也失去了耐心。

利威尔几乎无法分辨这一切是否真实，他只知道，在某一刻，他已经屈服了。他的胳膊紧紧地搂着男孩，毫不顾忌地抓挠着他背部绷紧的肌肉。他的舌伸进艾伦的口腔，有些惊讶他俩还能够继续呼吸，艾伦扑向他时就像头野兽。他的身体在男孩渴望的爱抚下颤抖着，但他不能完全抹去他尚存的理智，他的阴茎正硬得发疼，这种想法也变得令人痛苦难耐。

这一切都是错的。

这可是他的学生，一个该死的小鬼。呃……也许不再是是个小鬼了，但他还只有利威尔一半的年纪。他喝多了，艾伦也喝多了，至少利威尔以为他喝多了，然而现在他却在一个肮脏的地下室里，和自己的学生亲热。他在……他在干什么啊！？刹那间，激情的欲火变为了苦涩的瓦砾，艾伦甜蜜的舌在利威尔嘴里也变为了死灰，他抽离了出来。

“艾伦！”利威尔几乎要给对方一巴掌了。“我们在做什么？”

“咋了？”男孩仍跨坐在他身上，身体压着他，这重量和他的良心一样沉重。“我们在接吻啊，利威尔，难道你不想吗？”

“我……我……”

利威尔感到恐惧再次占据心头，对自己所作所为的内疚感掩埋了之前产生的欲望。

“艾伦，放开我！”他厉声说着，在男孩身下挣扎着，最终挪开了身子。

“利威尔，”他的语气中带着安慰。“你不必为自己的感觉感到羞耻。我们命中注定要在一起的，你和我，何必抗拒它呢？”

“在、在一起？你疯了吗？我是你的老师！”利威尔气得发抖，但他不知道该将矛头指向哪里。艾伦吻自己的时候，自己没有做出任何反抗。他们都错了，半斤八两罢了。

“我没有疯，我爱你。”

“爱我？”

“我知道你也有通同感，利威尔，你能感觉到……些什么。你没有必要掩饰。”

“我不能……我是说……我、我该走了。”

利威尔颤抖地站起身，完全没理会身后艾伦的呼喊，就走出了房间，回到了冰冷的石头台阶上。这太荒谬了。他需要时间冷静。那个男孩，那个该死的小鬼！他可是个老师，而不是一个“精”力旺盛的青春期小屁孩！

这只是他完美无暇的教学生涯中的一个小插曲罢了，如果他任由一张漂亮脸蛋和一具火辣的身体毁掉它的话，那他就真的罪该万死了。

他不会再给他可乘之机了。他会做得更绝，他要向那个该死的小鬼证明的。但最重要的是，他要向自己证明。


	2. Chapter7：The Morning After次日清晨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Note：谢谢铁子们的kudos和评论，这些都给我的写作增添了动力。  
> 此外，如果你有什么特别想看的剧情或场景，欢迎留下评论！我现在对后续没啥头绪，所以大家可以随便提意见。（笑）  
> （跟咱没关系，这文19年就完结了，我只是无情的翻译机器

早上，艾伦被闹钟吵醒了，脑子里前一天的回忆使他头晕目眩。他吻了利威尔，他们的唇终于触碰在了一起，利威尔似乎也很投入！

那晚之后的事对他来说有些模模糊糊，但他依稀记得自己和希斯特利亚走回宿舍，然后……好好释放了一下自己。他看了一眼床边的桌子，桌上堆着一坨揉成团的纸巾。天知道那晚艾伦撸了多少发，他沉浸于那个亲吻的回忆之中，一次又一次地达到了高潮。

这真的美妙绝伦。利威尔的吻技很好。那一刻便是他所期望的一切，甚至超出预期。他们的第一个吻。

利威尔用胳膊环着自己的模样，亲吻加深时他发出可爱的喘息时的模样，以及他绷紧的身体紧贴着自己的模样。所有的一切！

这所有的一切都是如此……如此的……

记忆涌进脑海时，艾伦可以感受到自己的老二抬头了，顿时所有的杂念和感觉都消去，现在他唯一能感受到的就是自己只增不减的欲望。但他还是忽略了自己的需求，下了床，毕竟他可不想今天迟到；他还要在课堂上见利威尔呢，而他又转念一想，现在发泄出来可能会在课堂上轻松些……大概吧。

艾伦俯下身握住半硬的阴茎，他真庆幸自己那晚是光着身子睡的，这让他现在更方便行事。他挺直坐着，两腿大开，就好似昨晚他俯在自己心上人身上一样。艾伦垂下眼睛，直到双眼只剩下黑暗。现在他的消遣活动就差一个利威尔了，但起码回忆能暂且给他提供一个替代品。

艾伦披上昨夜如毯子一般柔软，温暖而舒适的记忆，任由自己陷入其中，只是深陷其中。他深吸了一口气，他发誓自己闻见利威尔的古龙水了。身下的枕头暂替了利威尔两腿之间的温热，这使他感觉回到了地下室，又和情迷意乱的利威尔共处一室了。

当他的想象已经塑造出利威尔在他身下的模样时，他的阴茎已经硬得无法忽视了。如果利威尔也在这，他就将一切画面重现了：他脸颊上可爱的红晕，他试图抑制性奋时眉头紧皱的样子，他被欲望压倒时挫败的表情。啊！

艾伦用手掌摩挲着自己的勃物，慢慢享受着这快感。他的前液已经渗了出来，使他的手变得湿滑，撸动起来毫不费力。

在艾伦的脑子中，利威尔又回到了自己身下，能够尝到他甜蜜的唇舌。他半眯着眼，垂眸抬头看着艾伦，一副渴望难耐的表情。他那挺立的阴茎紧贴着艾伦的腿，臀部用力地翘起。

“嗯。”艾伦发出一声喘息的气音。当第一道快感的火花开始迸发时，他稍微加快了手撸动的动作，去追逐那极致的感觉。

他更深地沉入自己的幻想之中，利威尔用胳膊搂着他的背，锋利的指甲嵌入了他的皮肤。艾伦想象着进入利威尔的样子在自己的手掌中进行着抽插。他看起来真的太美了，太他妈的美了。他的头发凌乱不堪，衬衫的领口开得太低，艾伦真想把那该死的布料从他身上扯下来。

他虽然是想象出来的人，但艾伦不能让他和自己经历的现实相差太远。但他的梦中情人抬头看着他，用他那醉人的嗓音说道：“操，艾伦我想要你。”

“操，利威尔。”

艾伦能感受到每一丝愉悦都编织在了一起，产生了更多的东西。他更有节奏地抚摸着自己，仿佛能感受到每一声喘息和呻吟。他的现在硬得不行，浑身大汗淋漓，他感觉自己快到高潮了。

“艾伦，我想让你狠狠地操我。”艾伦发出一声沉吟，紧紧闭上了眼睛，他幻想出来的爱人在身下恳求着，细声细气地说着挑逗的话语，一句比一句更让他有罪恶感。

“艾伦，狠狠地操我。快进来吧。”

“利威尔。”

“我给你深喉吧，亲爱的。”

“利威尔。”

“我想让你操得我下不了床，艾伦。”

“哦，利威尔，操!”

“来吧艾伦。”

“利威尔，我……”

“就是那里，艾伦，进来吧。”

在利威尔的指导之下，艾伦将自己推上了快感的巅峰，他哭叫着利威尔的名字，倒躺了下去，精液胡乱地洒在了枕头上，一塌糊涂，欲念横生满脑子都是利威尔的脸，达到高潮的时候，他还一心想着利威尔。

艾伦将头靠在墙上稳住身体，在高潮的余韵中颤抖着抚慰着自己，房间里回响着他吃力的呼吸。随着快感的消退，他需要几分钟才能恢复清醒，于是他就这样靠着墙过了一分多钟。

他需要更多。

他需要实体。

艾伦非常期待今天的课。这是他和心上人共度的第一堂日语课，而他有特别的方法能给对方留下深刻印象。忽而刮来一丝暖风，腾起的黄橙色树叶拂过了艾伦的脸颊。他好笑地将它们拍开，带着对待上帝般的虔诚态度朝着院系大楼走去。他迫不及待要再见到利威尔了。他迫不及待要看看他眼中闪着的光，看看他今天会穿什么衣服，看看他迷人身体的哪个部分最吸引人。

最神奇的是，艾伦知道他们之间的火花会在二人四目相对之时燃起。

院系大楼的双扇门开了，艾伦感受到了扑面而来的热气。这里面温暖舒适，是侯课的最佳场所。房间里是一张颜色鲜艳的沙发，一张小茶几，上面摆着传单和书本。正如他计划的那样，他早到了二十分钟，那张沙发是个等待利威尔和其他同学来的好地方。

突然，一只冰凉的手覆上了男孩的肩膀，他止住了脚步。倒吸了一口冷气之后，熟悉的古龙水味充斥着他的感官。

“利威尔。”他微笑着转过身来，对上一张冷若冰霜的脸。他看上去如此禁欲，如此坚忍，真是件艺术品。

“艾伦，”两人四目相对，火花四溅。利威尔的出现简直让艾伦头脑发昏。“跟我来，我有话跟你说。”

“好-好的，先生。”

利威尔带着艾伦上了二楼，全程没有回头看他一眼。他能听见身后那孩子恼人的脚步声，他知道他跟在身后。利威尔可以想到现在那孩子脸上的表情。当他急切地跟着他上楼的时候，他几乎可以感受到他脸上沮丧的笑容。他离得实在太近了，让他有点不适。

利威尔曾希望这孩子惊人的样貌是由于酒精夸大了他与生俱来的魅力，但今天再见到他时，艾伦证实了这个结论大错特错。似乎利威尔每见他一次，他就更俊了几分，利威尔只得低声咒骂了几句。蠢货小鬼，他怎么能出落成这副模样？明眸，长发，肌肉饱满。

真让他火大。

不一会儿，利威尔就领着艾伦进了他的办公室。他可以嗅见身后传来的味道，当他转过身来面对那孩子时，他注意到艾伦在扫视自己的私人物品时眼里充满了惊奇，仿佛窥探到了利威尔的灵魂。

书架上的书整齐地摆放着，全都按照字母顺序排列，装饰品只有几张画得很糟糕的素描，大概是个孩子送给他的，或者仅仅是看起来像这样。他的窗台上放着一颗中等大小的仙人掌，这种极简主义的装饰风格让这间办公室看起来更普通了。

利威尔讨厌那张沉默而好奇地盯着自己的脸。他可不是邀请这孩子来参观的。

一瞬间，利威尔用尽了全身力气将艾伦推到办公室的墙上。利威尔抓住艾伦的手臂，将它们钉在了他的脑袋两侧，艾伦倒抽一口气。教授比自己矮许多，但不知怎么的，他露出的表情很是可怖。令利威尔沮丧的是，这并没有达到预期的效果，艾伦反而对自己粗暴的行为十分着迷。利威尔离他很近，如果他再高一点，他们的脸之间就差几英寸的距离了。

“听着，小鬼，”利威尔怒视着艾伦，嘶声说道，他浑身散发着坚定的气场。“我只说一次。”

艾伦咽了口唾沫，用爱慕的眼神俯看着利威尔。

“昨晚那样的事不会再发生了，懂吗？”

艾伦一脸茫然。他在说什么呢？利威尔这个傻瓜，这种事当然还会发生啊。这样的事会一次又一次地重演，下一次他们还会更进一步，直到他们的身体合二为一为止。这些想法充满了他的大脑，但他依旧保持着沉默。

“不许再说‘我爱你’之类的屁话了！”他吼道。“我是你的教授，而你是我的学生。仅此而已。”

“你可以这么说，利威尔。”艾伦怒视着靠近自己的利威尔。“但你的行为已经可以说明问题了。”

放屁！

利威尔后退了一步。他在自己没有意识到的情况下，把这孩子按在墙上的时候将身体压在了他身上。为什么自己的身体总是这样背叛自己？他的大脑似乎是短路了，身上的每一处都想和这孩子更加接近，尽可能地靠近他。

我的老天爷，艾伦真的很迷人，但利威尔不喜欢这样。

“操你妈的。”他啐了一口唾沫，他轻打了一下男孩的胳膊，又将他压在了墙上。“你知道如果这件事被别人发现会怎么样吗？嗯？我会把饭碗丢了的！”

一看见利威尔提到会丢了工作时眼里的脆弱，艾伦畏缩了。

“我不会告诉任何人的……”艾伦刚开口就被利威尔打断了。

“不，你不能告诉任何人，小鬼！”他垂下头，表情充满了愤怒。“因为根本就没什么可说的！我不会因为一个愚蠢的错误就丢了工作。”

“什么？”艾伦感觉自己的脸颊在发烫。“错误？错误！”他将利威尔的手推开，反而捉住了他纤细的手腕，凝视着他乌黑的眼睛。“利威尔，你还不明白吗？我们是注定要在一起的。你会爱上我的，即便你现在还不知道。”

“爱你？呵，我压根就不喜欢你。”

“行，”艾伦有点生气，但还是露出了一个假笑。“昨晚你好像挺喜欢我的。看来你是非常喜欢我了。”

“你敢？”

“你对我有感觉，我知道！”

“滚出去，小鬼！我不会仅仅因为你的颧骨和好身材就放弃自我和尊严的，更何况我的事业！”

“不止这些，利威尔。你就承认吧……向我坦白吧。”

“没什么可说的了，小鬼！不要太自以为是！”

艾伦已经受够了利威尔的连篇谎言。他握住利威尔的手腕，把他拉近一步，与此同时他矮下头与他平视。一时间，两人面面相觑，由于刚刚的冲突有些喘不过气来。

“你猜怎么着，利威尔。”艾伦咧嘴一笑，放松了他的手腕，他要是想挣脱随时可以做到，但他没有。“如果说现在的一切都是由于吸引力的话，那么至少有些什么起了作用。”

“我告诉过你，我……”

“如果我现在不能让你爱我，那我就会让你想要我。”

利威尔如鲠在喉。艾伦的脸上再次出现了那种表情，昨晚在月色下那种引诱的眼神，那种使他燃起欲望，直到二人的舌头相缠，艾伦隔着裤子与他勃起的下体相贴时的眼神。

“你撑不了多久的，利威尔。”艾伦发出一声喉音，放开了利威尔的手腕，将手一抬，绕进了他浓密的黑发中。“我保证，等你屈服的时候，我会让你觉得值。”

“艾-艾伦……”教授并不像是容易被言语左右的人。艾伦的手插在他的发间，他的嘴唇微启，艾伦的脸迅速地靠近了。

“屈服吧，利威尔。”

利威尔短暂地思考了一下。

这也太容易了，他只是站在那儿，就能再次尝到艾伦甘美的嘴唇。一个人能如此性感实在是上天不公，而现在，他只不过想撩拨自己罢了。

他还如何抵挡艾伦的这波攻势呢？他这么喜欢他，怎么做得到呢？

“不。”他勉强地嘟囔了一声。令他惊讶的是，艾伦停下了。“我不，放开我。给我出去。”

他的决心又重新燃起。他是不会为了短暂的快乐而拿自己的事业冒险的，无论他的身体有多么渴望。

“你真的这样想吗？”艾伦扬起眉，用他魅惑的翠色眼睛盯着利威尔。

“没错。”利威尔用尽了全身力气才说出这句话。“是的，我是认真的。现在滚出我的办公室。”

就这样，艾伦抽回了手，另一只手也松开了利威尔的腕子。教授十分鄙夷自己对男孩身体上的渴望，但没有他的触碰又感到一阵空虚。

“如您所愿，教授。”艾伦笑着离开了房间，他为自己的心上人看起来如此惊慌失措而窃喜。“但是，不要以为我们俩之间已经结束了。”

“滚。”利威尔啐了一口。

“课上见，教授。”


	3. Chapter8:In the Way挡道

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Note：我有段时间没有更新了，因为我生了很重的病，但是明天还会更新新的一章。

不出所料，上课简直是一场噩梦。

艾伦不仅愉快地称他为“利威尔老师”（注：日语叫法哦~），而且这臭小子还会寻找一切机会向他求助请教，这意味着利威尔不得不弯下腰来，靠的很近，近到能闻见他身上的古龙水和发梢的甜香。

真让人糟心。

两小时后，学生们一个接一个地走出了教室，甚至连艾伦都若无其事地离开了（尽管他离开时，毫无恶意地朝他眨了一下眼睛）。教授叹了口气，呼出压抑已久的一口气，放松了一下他没意识到但却早已绷紧的肌肉。他的双手已经下意识动了起来，将书和笔记本塞进公文包，眼睛不断地瞟着挂钟。半小时后就要开会了，尽管利威尔还有很多闲时间，但他可不想迟到。不言而喻，这次会议很重要。

剩下的几分钟里，阿克曼教授喝着附近自动贩卖机里买的咖啡，踱来踱去，陷入了沉思。早晨的记忆几乎在脑中不可抹去，每当他想到艾伦那有力的手是如何握住自己纤细的手腕时，他就对自己失望不已。

但是，这样的反应真的这么罪大恶极吗？他毕竟也是凡夫俗子……

“嘿,阿克曼！”

欢快的声音打断了他的思绪，利威尔回过头，看见埃尔文手提公文包朝自己走来。他穿着一件绿色的针织套头衫加运动裤。比平时上班还要随意。

“你能相信吗？他们竟然让我们在休息日开会？”他乐观的语气很难让利威尔相信这真的对他造成了困扰。

“今天我可不休假。”利威尔毫无表情地回答他。“我今天有日语课，记得吗？”

埃尔文勉强地笑了一下，用手摸了摸后脖颈，结束了与利威尔冰冷眼神的对视。“哦，那当然了,抱歉!”

“切。”利威尔压低声音哼了一声。尽管埃尔文那种古怪的乐观态度可能令人生厌，但至少这让他在那时忘记了刚刚脑子里想的那些事。“我们现在就去开会吧？我想他们不会介意我们早到的。”

“当然了，伙计，咱们走吧！”

————

“哦，艾伦，”希斯特利亚带着真诚的微笑注视着男孩，此时他们正站在教室门外，等候今天的第一堂课。“你今天看起来很高兴呢，真好。”

艾伦向她绽开一个灿烂的笑容，没注意到这个笑使她心都化了。“我当然高兴啦，为什么不呢？”

的确，在经历了这两天的事之后，没有什么能够抑制住艾伦高涨的情绪了，甚至是史密斯教授那乏味枯燥的课程也不例外。他还未从接吻的余韵和昨天利威尔在办公室里那情难自禁的神情中走出来。今天是新的一天，谁知道今天又会发生些什么呢。

“哦，我想咱该进去了。”教室的门开了，希斯特利亚说道。她在等着艾伦挪步，这样她就能像一只训练有素的小狗一样跟在他身后。

艾伦能感觉到，今天又是一个好日子。他也不知道为什么，直到……

“嗯？”当他转过拐角时，停住了步子，鞋子在地板上发出了摩擦声，他的眼睛扫过教室。史密斯教授一如往常地站在白板边，但他身旁站的是利威尔。

这不一样，但他感激不尽了。

他看上去简直是个天使。他的紧身衬衫是蓝色的，就像夏天的晴空，他今天没穿那条贴身的裤子，他穿的是深蓝色的牛仔裤。艾伦从未见过他穿这身衣裳，他觉得这让他的教授看起来过分惊艳了。艾伦花了好一阵儿才从欣赏利威尔的美貌中回过神来，想起来该如何走路，他冷静下来后，就在教室前排的老位置坐了下来。跟在他身后的希斯特利亚也一屁股坐了下来，将她的椅子移到他身边。

艾伦耐心地等着上课铃响起，他热切的目光扫描着心上人的每一寸，他看上去是那么完美无瑕，但今天似乎有些不同。他似乎有些坐立不安。他的眼睛盯着脚，双臂紧紧地交叉在胸前，紧张得咬着下唇。艾伦心想，这真是奇了怪了；利威尔不像平时那般泰然自若了。

“好了，同学们，安静点！”埃尔文提高了嗓门，以便引起全班的注意。利威尔被埃尔文的的音量吓了一跳。他局促不安地拖着步子，向后靠在了桌子上。

他今天怎么了？

“在我们今天开始之前，有一个简短的通知，所以我们请来了阿克曼教授几分钟。”

通知？艾伦能感觉到他的五脏六腑在翻腾，他都能听见。这是今天利威尔感到不适的原因吗？

“好了教授，”埃尔文看着利威尔，将他从焦虑恍惚的状态中拉了回来。艾伦可以看见利威尔的喉结滚动了一下，他准备对全班讲话了。

“好了，”利威尔抬起头，站得笔挺，眯起双眼，对着全班。艾伦生畏地叹了口气，他来了，自己深爱的人要发号施令了。他开口：“我不想占用史密斯教授太多时间，所以我就长话短说。”

艾伦能感觉到自己的嘴角忍不住上扬。他能够很开心地一整天坐着听利威尔讲话。

“昨天开会的时候，通知说一周后英国著名的牛津大学将召开一个语言学会议。”有几个学生开始闲聊起来，教授蹬了他们一眼，他们立马就安静了下来。“据我所知，在最后一刻，本应代表我们国家的学校退出了，Sakura大学被选中代替它的位置。”

艾伦瞪大了眼。一个会议，在英国，和利威尔。他必须去，不惜任何代价。

“史密斯教授和我会各挑一名同学，一个讨论句法，另一个注重语音。请记住，这次旅行的所有费用都是自费，但这是一个见识世界上最棒的语言学家的绝佳机会。”

太完美了，这太完美了！利威尔必须选他！

“为了公平起见，我们将在明天的讲座之前举行的一个小规模的封闭性考试。所有部分得分最高的同学将被邀请和我们一起去参加会议。”这时候，利威尔的眼睛直勾勾地看向了艾伦，用那种熟悉的方式与眼睛湿漉漉的男孩对视着，艾伦瞬间想通了他为什么不安。

艾伦对语法的了解比班上其他的孩子多得多，他势必能赢得这次旅行的机会！这意味着他将会和利威尔一一起出国旅行！能够有机会更好地了解他，能有更多时间和他亲密相处。利威尔一想到这事一定吓坏了。这段时间，他和艾伦单独相处，绝对无法控制自己。

“我知道通知的时间很紧，但这是最公平的方法了。”利威尔说道，他挣脱出艾伦的目光，回头看了看埃尔文。埃尔文看上去兴奋不已。

“我们都很期待！”埃尔文附和。“希望你们也一样！”

“但不要太过激动了，”利威尔打断他的话，再次直视着艾伦。“你得在考试中得到第一名，我会亲自批改，”然后他露出一个坏笑，艾伦感觉自己立刻面红耳赤。“很严格地。”

——————

那晚艾伦在书房里欣喜若狂。他知道自己能在考试中取得好成绩的，他知道自己会是那个和利威尔一起去牛津的人。当然，史密斯教授和另一个幸运的孩子也会去，但他们压根不重要。尽管他对自己的设想十分自信，但不管怎样他都该复习一下。利威尔要亲自打分，而且他最近一直对自己很抵触，艾伦明白，只要一有机会他就会找借口给自己低分。

艾伦不会给他机会的，他必须完美答卷。

他刚看完一个复杂语法树的最后一个节点，这时他的手机亮了起来，一条信息从屏幕上闪过。他好奇地瞥了一眼，发现是希斯特利亚发的。

希斯特利亚：嗨，艾伦：）祝你学习进展顺利。不要听信阿尼·莱昂纳德的谣言，好吗？我相信你完全是凭实力参加这次旅行的！我相信你！

艾伦困惑地看着短信，她什么意思啊？

艾伦：什么谣言？

他用铅笔敲起了木质桌面。她到底在说什么呢？

希斯特利亚：哦，对不起，我以为你已经听说了！大家都在说，她那超级有钱的父母打算塞钱让她去参加那个旅行。我知道你是那个系的尖子生，我不想让你担心。:(

阿尼·莱昂纳德?艾伦用铅笔挠了挠头，然后坐在椅子上，一遍又一遍地读着那条短信。她父母打算塞钱让她全员旅行！这当然是不被允许的，对吧？他紧张不安的大脑再次被闪过的手机屏幕分散了注意力。

希斯特利亚：对不起，我想我告诉你是不是让你更紧张了？:(

“切。”艾伦皱起眉，拿起手机，手指以闪电般的速度敲击着按键。

艾伦：不，别担心，希斯特利亚。我没事，谢谢你告诉我。

他犹豫了一下，接着加上了…… : )

操。这不可能，对吧？老师们不会让一个有钱人家的孩子塞钱去旅行吧！他瘫倒椅子上，双手捂着脸，试图稳定自己的情绪。不，利威尔不可能接受这种不正当的事。但是，如果……如果利威尔在这件事上别无选择怎么办？如果他无权决定，所有的权力都在那些贪财的高层手里怎么办？

不不不不不！

这不可能的！艾伦能感觉到自己脑子里的每个想法正以每小时一千英里的速度闪过，他的大脑正在测试每一种可能性，进行诊断运算，试图找到解决方案。

他的手机又闪了一下，打破了这似乎无止境的担忧。

希斯特利亚：太好了，很高兴听到你这么说，好好学习吧，艾伦！这是你应得的！<3

“这是你应得的……”艾伦大声念道，他的声音在房间里回响。希斯特利亚说的没错，他确实应得。他妈的有什么可闷闷不乐的？他当然会和利威尔一起去旅行！无论如何，他会和他的心上人登上那该死的飞机！飞往那个会议。再有钱的父母和被娇宠的孩子也不能阻止他。

“利威尔，”他裂开嘴，抬头盯着天花板，眉头紧锁，眼中闪着火光。“我会在你的小测验中得到完美的分数，我真的迫不及待和你在英国相会。”

他要做的不过是学习。没有懈怠，没有休息。

不管那个阿尼叫什么名儿，不管她想不想，他都要去参加那个会议。如果她想挑事，他会给她点颜色的。她会为给自己找麻烦而后悔的。


	4. Chapter9:Flying Colours大获全胜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Note：再次感谢大家的kudos和评论，这对我来说意义重大！另外新年快乐！

好吵，太吵了。鞋子在地毯上的每一下刮蹭，指甲在墙壁上的每一次叩击，远处嗡嗡人声吐出的每一个字眼，所有的所有混杂在一起，形成一种错综复杂又让人难受的声响。艾伦能感受到腹部的挫败感正在烧灼。他攥紧拳头，指甲嵌进了手掌的软肉里，他拼命地尝试忽略周遭的人群，想要理清自己的思绪。  
今天的考试很重要，艾伦清楚，如果他想有机会去英国，他必须取得一个完美的成绩。他可受不了别的人在飞机上坐在利威尔旁边，在会议上立在利威尔身侧，偷走拥有这段美好回忆的机会！  
“艾伦，你感觉怎么样？”希斯特利亚熟悉的声音在身后响起，他转过身来，迎上她那双晶亮的蓝眼睛。她今天看起来好好打扮了一番，纤巧的身子上套着一件黑色紧身连衣裙，颈上是一条闪闪发光的银链。金色的长发在头顶编成一个髻，粉嫩的双唇闪耀着光泽。  
“准备得不能更充分了。” 他耸了耸肩，给了女孩一个勉强的微笑。“我倒是有点担心那个阿尼。”他坦言，目光却已飘忽到了地板上。“我敢肯定阿克曼教授永远不会选择一个靠砸钱才能去的学生，但他妈的，我是真的很想去。”他想在没有“意外”的情况下拿到这个位置，他可不想去威胁那个既愚蠢又有钱的姑娘什么的。  
希斯特利亚耷拉着肩，伸手握住艾伦的。“你会得到那个机会的。”她保证道。“如果你没有，我会设法让领导听我的，不管要我大闹一场还是怎样。”  
艾伦哼了一声，他再清楚不过了。  
“谢了，希斯特利亚。”

——————————————

一个小时的考试很快就过去了，最后的15分钟，艾伦交叉着双臂，眼睛一直盯着利威尔。教授坐在教室的最前面，手里握着的钢笔轻快地滑过纸张。他做笔记是为了能在监考的时候不那么无聊。铃声响起，学生们放下了笔，艾伦猛地从自己满脑子对利威尔的胡思乱想中回过神来。  
“你写得也太快了！”希斯特利亚跟在艾伦身后抱怨道。“我发誓你有时候真的让我觉得自己很笨。”  
两人挤在熙熙攘攘的人群中，艾伦转过身对她说道：“你已经很聪明了。”这话惹得她一阵脸红，于是她局促地笑了笑。快走到教室门口的时候，一个声音使他们停下了脚步。  
“我不担心你的成绩如何，”一个单调的女声对她旁边的女孩说道。“无论如何会议都不会为你留一席之地，我爸已经给学校说好了让阿克曼教授带我去，校领导也同意了。”  
那个是……阿尼？  
艾伦找到了声音来源，是一个金发女孩，高挺的鼻子，灰色而坚毅的眼睛。  
“少狗眼看人低了，莱昂纳德，”她旁边的女孩怼回去。“史密斯教授那里还有一个名额。”  
“那又如何，”阿尼有些生气。“除非你是班里的第一名。”  
艾伦眼见着阿尼高昂着头，迈着轻快的步子走开了。那一刻，艾伦可以发誓，他从未如此恨过一个人。难道语言学系就能这样对待自己吗？他是年级的尖子生，可在金钱面前他很轻易地就被排挤到了一边。利威尔不会同意带那个傲慢、被宠坏的孩子去的，对吧？  
“你……你还好吗？”希斯特利亚小声问道。他几乎忘记了她的存在，这样可不太好。  
“没事，别担心。”他假意笑了笑。“还有一个名额呢。”  
告诉希斯特利亚自己的真实想法毫无意义。她太温柔了，除了讲一些宽慰人的好话什么都做不了，而那些好话是他现在最不需要的东西。这次旅程确实还有一个位置，就是在埃尔文旁边，而非利威尔。  
艾伦能感觉到自己的心在不断下沉。他猜测，这是唯一的办法了。如果系领导接受了阿尼父亲的安排，那他就完了。即使是利威尔也无能为力，一切都在他的能力范围之外。  
不会就这样结束的……他一定能做点什么。

——————————————

由于这次行程十分紧急，测试结果很快就会在考试结束的当天公布。天色变暗了，利威尔的教室里坐满了焦心的学生，艾伦紧张得一直在桌下不停地拨弄大拇指。  
既然阿尼·莱昂纳德注定要拿走他应得的那个位置，那么最后的希望就是史密斯教授那里的名额。这并不是他想要的，但至少这样他还能有机会和他的利威尔共度一段不错的时光。他不得不和埃尔文一起参会，然后眼睁睁地看着那个有钱的小贱人整日和利威尔待在一起。操，如果这就是他所能得到的一切，那他只得接受。  
他所需的不过是旅途中的一个位置。一旦他掌握了主动权，他就能让局面对自己有利。  
“我知道今天已经很晚了，但我不会耽误你们太长时间的。”埃尔文抬起头微笑着说。“考试卷已经改完了，我们挑选了两位同学和我们一同前往会议。”  
艾伦屏住了呼吸。如果埃尔文没有念自己的名字，他可能当场伤心欲绝而死。心脏在胸腔里狂跳，都快要跳出来了。  
“我带领的将要代表语音学系的同学是……”  
快，艾伦想。说，我的，名字。  
“阿尼·莱昂纳德。”  
等等，什么情况……？  
是埃尔文带阿尼去，不是利威尔？那这意味着……  
“我们语法学系的学生代表是，艾伦·耶格尔。”艾伦的名字从利威尔嘴里脱口而出，一瞬间世界都静止了。他听不见周围学生失望的叹息，也没注意身边的希斯特利亚发出的欢呼。他甚至看不见阿尼·莱昂纳德脸上极度困惑的表情。即使看见了，他也无所谓。此时此刻，他满脑子只有机会之网，那网已经在他面前打开了。而现实之网开始一点一点自己编织起来，事实也被裹入其中。艾伦和利威尔一起去英国了。  
埃尔文又说了几句，学生们便从教室里鱼贯而出。而艾伦纹丝不动地钉在座位上，还没缓过神来。很快，房间就空了，只剩下了他和利威尔。  
利威尔用很凶的眼神瞪着艾伦，脸上却诚实地露出了微笑。艾伦感觉自己快要不能呼吸了。  
“我想你一定很高兴吧，”他一边说，一边慢慢踱向艾伦的桌子，步子很大，好像知道自己的举动会对对男孩产生什么影响似的。艾伦没有料到利威尔会这么淡定，难道他不担心他们俩独处吗？他不确定到底是什么，是什么彻底改变了他的想法。  
“我……我……是的。”  
“很好，我这趟行程需要最优秀的人陪在旁边，小子，听见了吗？”他走到桌前，双手重重地落在桌上，双眼对上那对绿宝石。“你不会让我失望吧？”  
艾伦的呼吸一滞。他坐下的时候，利威尔要高出不少，乌发前倾，完美的身体前靠，足以让他闻到古龙水的味儿。操，他真辣。艾伦努力克制住自己，才让自己没有所动作。利威尔那薄薄的唇看上去那么孤独而诱人。  
“我永远不会让你让你失望。”艾伦满心敬畏地抬头看着他的心上人。“但我听说你要带阿尼·莱昂纳德去，她老爸不是塞钱了吗？”  
利威尔的脸色大变。“切，”他皱起眉，撅起嘴，露出贝齿。“那小崽子以为自己是谁？”他毫不掩饰自己语气的不屑。“她还以为自己可以走后门？上面可能同意了，但这并不意味着我同意了。”  
“所以你拒绝了她……好让我去？”  
“别瞎想了臭小子，”利威尔笑了，看着艾伦的眼里流露出一丝敬意。“发生了这么多事，其实带那个有钱的小崽子去更容易，但该死的是，这次考试你一分都没扣。你比任何人都有资格。”  
突然间，利威尔态度的转变变得合情合理了。他看重的是实力、勤奋和决心，这些比任何东西都重要，而艾伦在这三方面都是否突出。无论利威尔有多担心要和艾伦独处，但这都远远不及被某个有钱的混崽子贿赂来的生气。  
“利威尔……”  
“我不在乎你怎么想，我是你的老师，我只关心你的前途，好吗？”看到利威尔带着一脸真挚的热情谈论着艾伦的未来时，艾伦不禁感到一阵谦卑。如果他能接受这一点就好了，他的未来不仅仅是他一个人的未来，而是他们的未来。  
那还得等一等。  
“搞得好像我曾让金钱胜过单纯的能力和付出一样。”教授有些生气。“他们肯定以为我是在开玩笑。如果没有埃尔文介入并同意带她，谁知道会发生什么事呢。”  
“你在拿你的饭碗冒险吗？”艾伦怀疑地扬起眉毛。  
“呃……没有，”他坦言。“如果这意味着我会丢掉工作，那我就不得不接受她，但我会竭尽全力不让她得逞。”  
艾伦叹了口气，他的心中充满了敬佩。他很爱眼前人，爱他的一切。利威尔不会遵循那些愚蠢又不切实际的道德法则，但他仍是公平公正的，他有自己的原则。很明显，校领导聘用利威尔的并不清楚他是个脾气多么倔的人，真是一群白痴。他们贿赂不了这样的人，只要他想，他可以做任何事。  
“那我就让他们走着瞧，教授。”艾伦坏笑了一下，他很荣幸能成为利威尔反抗组织的一份子。“我们会在这次会议上把他们打败的。”  
“这才是我想听的。”笑容又回到了年长者的脸上。“记住，做好你最擅长的事，艾伦。”  
“我会的，教授，我向你保证这会是最棒的旅行。”  
利威尔犹豫了一阵，开口的语气坚定而威严：“艾伦，我们把过去的事忘了好吗？不要再闹着玩了。”  
艾伦感觉自己脸在发烧。“没问题，利威尔……”  
闹着玩？他就这样认为的？如果这样说能让他感觉好受一点的话，那也没那么糟糕。但利威尔以为这样能让艾伦放弃这个完美的机会，那他就得面对些别的什么了。如果他还坚信自己能够长时间抵抗住艾伦无敌的魅力的话，那他就是个傻瓜。  
还不到一周时间，他们俩就要飞去英国了，艾伦知道自己会在会议上给利威尔留下深刻印象的。  
如果足够幸运的话，这不会是唯一的机会。  
他等不及了。


	5. Chapter10:Taking flight 乘机

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Note：感谢大家目前为止还在读这篇龟速文！我保证他俩一到英国，关系就会变得更加赤鸡（译注：spicy，下流的，嘿嘿嘿）。接下来的几章节可能不会那么一帆风顺。

今天是个大好日子。艾伦昨晚几乎彻夜未眠，去机场时穿衣还优先要考虑寻找舒适和时尚感之间的完美平衡；但他凌晨四点到达机场时，感觉身体已经被掏空。利威尔似乎也是如此，他来的时候眼袋比手提行李还大，但衣冠楚楚一如往常。过海关的时候，两人互相投以会心的一瞥：在精疲力竭的状态下被各种保安戳来戳去，这可算不上是什么乐趣。  
四人得在机场闲逛一小时左右才开始登机。埃尔文和阿尼去吃快餐了，而艾伦至少花了半小时在零售店里试昂贵的古龙水，而这一小会儿，利威尔就没影了。即使在极度疲惫的状态下，艾伦的眼睛也一直紧跟着利威尔，密切关注着他的动向。不过，就在一股特别诱人的须后水让他分了会神后，他的心上人就不见影子了。他只好在机场徘徊着寻找那一头乌发。  
不一会儿，艾伦便找见他了。觥筹交错之间，他端着一杯白葡萄酒。一看见他，艾伦的心脏就砰砰跳个不停，屋里的灯光勾勒出他的下颌线，好似天神下凡。即使睡眠不足，白天酗酒，利威尔也是完美的代名词。  
“教授，”艾伦扬起眉毛，打了个招呼，然后坐在了对面的位置上。一股情绪在他胸中翻涌，这样坐在他对面感觉像在约会一样。利威尔面无表情地瞪着艾伦。“这就喝上了？现在可是早上五点半哦。”  
“我很清楚现在几点，小鬼。”他不客气地回应，杯子举到唇边，又猛地喝了一大口。杯子放回桌上时发出哐当的金属声，两人这才停止了对视。这么长时间的眼神接触让艾伦头晕目眩。大清早的酗酒怎么能让一个男人这么性感火辣呢？  
“我并不是在评判你，”他向后仰靠在椅子上，露出一个迷人的笑。“我可能一上飞机就和你一样喝上了。”  
艾伦能看出教授正想说点刻薄的话来讽刺自己，正如他平时那样，但思绪突然被广播声打断了。“乘坐229次飞往伦敦的旅客，请到3号登机口登记。”  
“好吧，我想是时候……”利威尔突然一口气干掉了那一大杯酒，把艾伦惊得结巴起来。“呃……没什么，我想。”  
这很奇怪，即便是利威尔表现出狂野的性感，优雅的姿态，艾伦还是不能完全摆脱察觉到的那一丝违和感。今天的利威尔眼中没有光。也许是太累了，也可能是等飞机太无聊了。  
不对……都不是，但无论如何艾伦也想不通。他只知道自己想要他的光回来，立刻。  
四人顺利登机，共坐在一排。利威尔一言不发地坐在靠窗的位置，艾伦紧跟在他身后，坐到了他旁边的位置上。完美！保住了他身旁的位置！这一切就和做梦一样，能够在心上人身边，一起翱翔云端。但令他烦恼的是，阿尼坐在自己身边，散发着刺鼻的香水和快餐味。他交叉着双臂，气鼓鼓的想要抗议。当艾伦转过身来面对利威尔时，他惊讶地发现利威尔正在咬指甲，指甲和牙齿摩擦发出刺耳的咔嚓声。  
这不对劲。艾伦很确定自己从未见过利威尔啃指甲。他今天绝对有什么地方不对劲。  
在机组人员做安全事项讲话时，埃尔文一直喋喋不休，说他快看到大本钟和白金汉宫了有多激动。说实在的，艾伦和阿尼都挺欣赏他的瞎扯淡，毕竟他设法让起飞前的漫长等待不那么无聊了，但利威尔依旧沉默。  
史密斯教授慷慨激昂的讲话被打断了，机组人员宣布飞机即将起飞，乘客们都发出欢呼。不一会儿，机舱内的等就熄灭了，只能看见跑道上的灯光。艾伦开始心跳加速，肾上激素开始狂飙。这可是他滔滔不绝念叨了一个礼拜的时刻。他和他的利威尔第一次出国旅行，他们即将创造永生难忘的回忆。  
他朝那一侧望去，希望飞机起飞加速能让利威尔有点反应，但一看到他的脸，艾伦的心一下沉到了肚子里。  
飞机开始加速，上升，腾空，利威尔的眼睛瞪得大大的，恐惧占据了他完美的脸庞。突然，艾伦灵光一闪。种种奇怪的行为，喝酒，沉默，眼中失去的光，现在都说得通了。  
利威尔恐机。  
真棒！艾伦现在又知道了一件关于利威尔的事。  
飞机终于达到了预定高度，红灯在头顶闪烁，表明他们能够解开安全带走动了。乘务员推着装满食物和饮料的手推车在过道里转来转去，埃尔文仰躺在椅子上，戴着眼罩以遮挡光线。他肯定累坏了，甚至发出了轻微的鼾声。阿尼的耳朵里塞着耳机，心不在焉地盯着手机屏幕。  
艾伦能听见身侧传来利威尔沉重的呼吸声。缓慢而有节奏，一瞬间与他脑中的呼吸声重叠在了一起。艾伦曾听过利威尔的呼吸声，就在他躺在地下酒窖地板上的那个夜晚，就在他们接吻之前。他的姿势僵硬得明显，眼睛时不时紧闭起来。艾伦几乎能对利威尔浑身上下散发出的焦虑感同身受。乘务员推着车过来，他想尽可能地帮点忙。  
“请给我来一瓶白葡萄酒。”  
艾伦从好心的乘务员手里接过酒，利威尔瞥了他一眼。  
“酒后之勇？”艾伦笑了笑，递给利威尔，对方回以苦笑。  
“什么？”  
“哦，抱歉，我妈妈说喝一杯能够缓解紧张，我想也许你可以多来点。”  
利威尔啧了一声，眯起眼看着这孩子，低声说：“紧张？你凭什么觉得我紧张？”  
艾伦回头看了看，阿尼仍然一脸漠然，埃尔文还在睡觉。  
“得了吧，教授。”艾伦的声音平静了不少，直直地看着利威尔的眼睛。“只有我们俩知道，我不会告诉别人的。”  
“我……”利威尔感觉自己脸颊有些发烫，慌忙转过身避开了艾伦的视线。乳臭未干的臭小鬼！他怎么看出来的？自己的不安明明掩饰得很好。“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“好吧……”艾伦决定不去深究。如果利威尔想要掩饰自己的恐惧，那是他自己的事，暂时。“那么，你愿意和我一起喝一杯吗？”  
教授犹豫了一下，对上那双闪闪发光的翡翠眼睛。“好吧，如果你想的话。”  
接下来的半小时，利威尔和艾伦一直在聊这次会议，他的焦虑慢慢褪去。阿尼逐渐睡着了，她的漂亮脸蛋靠在了没有意识的埃尔文的肩头，活像一只睡着的猫，发出了些咕噜声。在两人交谈时，艾伦能感受到胸中的雀跃，舒畅和无忧无虑。随着利威尔越喝越多，他的坐姿也随意起来，舒服地瘫坐在位子上，和艾伦谈论话题时也会由衷地露出笑来。  
利威尔对工作的高度热情确实令人钦佩。艾伦再次看到了他眼中消失的光。  
艾伦能感受到自己的情绪在翻涌，拍打着内脏。看见利威尔放松的样子，他无法抑制自己脸上充满爱意的笑。可能是酒精，可能是谈话分散了注意力，但艾伦知道真正的原因是自己。利威尔在真正爱他的人面前怎么会不放松呢？艾伦是绝不会让利威尔出半点事的，但他保护欲不可能不对教授造成压力。  
一切都进行得那么顺利，那么完美，但是突然间……  
机舱里的灯开始闪烁，飞机遇上了气流，所有人都感到一阵颠簸。随着飞机的猛烈摇晃，利威尔刚刚的所有努力都付之一炬。他的双眼再次因为恐惧而睁大，沉重而焦躁的呼吸声几乎盖过了机长让乘客们系好安全带的声音。  
艾伦忍受不了他这模样。看到他的心上人如此恐惧，如此慌张，他几乎承受不住。没有片刻考虑，他的手就缠上了利威尔颤抖的手指。艾伦攥紧利威尔的手，将温暖，性命与爱一同交付与他。灯光再次闪烁，利威尔朝男孩投来敬佩的眼光，这一眼击得艾伦心脏几欲爆炸。  
艾伦很重视这一刻。因为他知道在这一刻，利威尔比以往任何时候都信任他，依赖他。  
“利威尔，”艾伦低沉的声音安慰着他，说话时仿佛这个世界里只有他俩。“别担心，有我在，我不会让你出任何事的。”  
听了这话，利威尔畏缩了一下，他明知从艾伦这里求得安慰是不对的，但发自灵魂的恐惧已经占据了理智，他需要温暖，安全感……还有爱。  
他强忍住焦躁，尽量沉浸在艾伦低沉平静的声音里。  
“只是气流罢了，利威尔。一切都会过去的。”  
艾伦的手那么暖，但他的内心却在剧烈颤抖着。飞机的摇晃使利威尔更加靠近男孩，近到可以闻见他发间的椰子香波味，感受到年轻皮肉的温度。不知怎的，甚至不需要刻意，他就开始逐渐接近艾伦明亮的绿眸子，所有的焦虑瞬间烟消云散。  
利威尔知道，一旦恐惧感消失，自己的行为就很不对头。艾伦是他的学生，并且爱上了他。然而现在，艾伦是完美的小棉袄，是他需要的一切，利威尔只好让自己接受男孩抚慰的话语。  
“深呼吸，靠过来。”艾伦示意利威尔把头靠在他的颈窝，利威尔这才意识到自己在发抖。艾伦的手指探入他柔软的黑发，抚慰着，他能感受到到利威尔热热的呼吸打在自己的锁骨上。  
“唔。”利威尔朝着艾伦的脖颈嘟囔了一句，他柔软的唇衬得苍白的皮肤愈发美丽。艾伦的手本能地握紧利威尔的手，他能感受到对方纤细身体的肌肉十分紧张。他离利威尔太近了，太近了。这似乎太超过了。教授的手是温热的，他的发蹭着自己的脖子，他灼热的呼吸落在自己的皮肤上。如果艾伦不是为了利威尔的恐惧而感到痛苦和心疼，他一定在两人接触的瞬间就硬了。利威尔再次靠上来，男人倚在自己身上的每一寸都只会使艾伦渴望更多。然而，男孩似乎已经和他的教授有了充分的共情，其中包括他的不适和恐慌。他的心随着利威尔而加速，他的姿势只有在利威尔身边才会变得柔和，他的双眼与他的心上人一同合上，二人就在这一刻融为一体。  
“艾……艾伦。”  
飞机再次晃动起来，利威尔缩着脖子呜咽起来，这一动作使艾伦身体一僵。利威尔讨厌自己的焦虑，他恨透了这种焦虑！他知道，只要自己理性地思考，他就能说服自己飞机不会坠毁，一切都会好起来。但这阻止不了那些胡思乱想带给他的痛苦，这就是恐惧与焦虑的本质。他知道自己这样很蠢，但他控制不了，也阻止不了。  
“嘘——”男孩让他安静下来，手掌有节奏地抚慰着利威尔的发。  
利威尔倒吸一口冷气。自己在做什么啊？  
此时此刻，他感觉自己是那么无力，那么软弱。他一贯都是泰然自若，镇定自如的。然而现在，却是一团糟。利威尔知道自己在飞机上会紧张，他一向如此。如果可以避免坐飞机，他会不惜一切代价，但这次会议千载难逢！他已经为即将到来的恐惧做足了准备，还喝了不少酒，努力与他人保持距离，这样就没人会注意到。他采取了一切预备措施……但那又如何呢？  
那孩子是怎么看出来的？他怎么就那么轻易发现了自己的秘密。这太荒谬了！真特么的尴尬！  
而且，重点是，这孩子怎么用这种方式安慰自己？  
为什么他的颈弯那么像一个安全的避风港？为什么他的话听起来那么抚慰人心？该死，利威尔知道他俩这样相处，等下飞机了一定会出大问题。奈何此时此刻，艾伦就是他需要的一切，甚至想要更多。  
尽管大脑仅存的理智恳求自己赶快抽离，独自面对恐惧，但他就是做不到。  
他不愿。  
他想允许自己享受一次，因为无论他喜欢与否，他都迫切需要它。  
“别担心，利威尔，”艾伦在他耳边低语。“我在这，我会永远在你身边。”


	6. Chapter11: Steam水蒸汽

飞机终于开始下降，埃尔文和阿尼也陆续醒来，利威尔不得不将手从艾伦手里抽开，将靠在男孩肩上的脑袋移开。飞机的轮子砰地一声撞在跑道上，利威尔本能地抓住男孩的手臂，这并不尴尬。突然一阵恐慌袭来，利威尔还在为恐机而发抖，而且刚刚喝的有点多，导致他下飞机的时候绊了一下，艾伦一把将他拥进怀里，这也并不尴尬。  
一切都很好，一点也不尴尬。利威尔安慰自己。  
外面的空气冰冷刺骨，相比来说，家乡的温度要温和许多。四人一同跳上一辆乌黑发亮的出租车，大约半小时后到达了酒店。利威尔坐在副驾驶，以确保不会和艾伦发生不必要的肢体接触。他一直望着窗外的风景，车开得很慢，还遇到了几次拥堵。  
伦敦也没那么有趣，它和其他城市没什么两样。真是令人失望。  
出租车在酒店前停了下来，一看到这栋豪华的建筑物，利威尔的心跳停了一下。它不仅高耸入云，还金碧辉煌。拱门上装点着闪耀的华灯，两个身着燕尾服，戴着大礼帽的男子站在大理石台阶上，静候着来宾。  
“真是出村了。”利威尔嘟囔了一句，仍然满怀敬畏地看着酒店大楼。  
“蛤？”埃尔文瞥了他一样。“你怎么了，老伙计？”  
“Sakura不可能给我们安排这样的地方，”他的语气中带着质疑。“谁给安排的？”  
“当然不可能，”阿尼自以为是地插嘴道。“我爸爸给我们重新订的房间，我们原来要住的酒店糟糕透顶，连SPA没有！”  
“S……SPA？”利威尔并不在意这丫头的态度，在经历了令人焦躁的飞行折磨之后，SPA听起来是他想要的。会议要到明天才开始，他还有半天时间可以休息。这并不难抉择，一听到这个消息他就知道接下来自己该去哪了。  
打开行李后，教授就去楼下做SPA了。听说他们会提供一条毛巾，这让利威尔松了一口气。他不知道自己会来英国做SPA，所以并没有带要穿的衣服。他迅速换了件衣服，把衣物叠整齐放进储物柜，然后走进了主室。  
绝了！这也太幸福了，绝对是到了天堂。  
整个房间都被柔和的紫光笼罩。散发着薰衣草香气的房间中央摆着一个冒着气泡的鲜亮的极可意按摩浴缸。周围全是不同的玻璃门，每一扇都能用不同的方式让你放松。利威尔暗色的眼眸立刻被蒸汽房吸引了，他看不透那扇雾蒙蒙的门，但介于他目前还没在SPA中心看见其他人，所以他觉得自己应该是这里唯一的客人。  
他的假设没错。  
利威尔一屁股坐在温暖的木凳上。他将疲惫的脑袋靠在头枕上，闭上了眼。热腾腾的，舒缓的水淌过他裸露的肌肤，流向他的腰腹。合上眼，他能感受到蒸汽清理过他的肺部，裹住他的头发和睫毛。他甚至没有来得及思考自己在做什么，就陷入了昏沉。  
多么美好的一天。  
利威尔知道自己在飞机上会害怕，会恐慌，但他没想到艾伦会他妈的像一个白衣骑士一样轻而易举地消除了自己的恐惧。自己真是个十足的蠢蛋，竟然允许他那样……至少这是他想要思考的事。  
艾伦因为某种原因爱上了自己；不仅如此，自己还是他的教授！他就不该在飞机上紧握着艾伦的手，就不该像只该死的小狗一样蹭艾伦的脖子！但是……如果这真的都是错误的行为，为什么感觉却没那么坏？  
无数人曾尝试让利威尔在飞机上冷静下来，但是都以失败告终。他握过他们的手，借此来分散注意力，甚至连母亲都曾将他抱在怀里整整三小时，但这些都未使他的焦虑减少半分。为什么艾伦轻易做到了别人做不到的事？为什么他的身体和心灵都对那个该死的小子反应如此强烈？  
利威尔已经在心里承认过艾伦确实非常非常有魅力，但发生了那些事之后，他不禁思考也许他身上还有更多值得知道的事。他讨厌这样，但他无法否认，这个孩子让自己很有安全感，能使自己冷静，也会让自己烦躁不安，惹自己生气的同时也能让自己绽开笑颜。这个事实真是悲喜交加。  
自从那孩子出现在自己的生活中，他就唤醒了自己内心所有的情绪，并将它们放大到了极致。他的脑子起码清楚，自己现在的行为叫做口嫌体正直。和那孩子待在一起就像一场持久战，每次他的理性都会溃不成军。  
他不知道自己到底想要什么。他为自己鱼和熊掌想要兼得的想法感到愧疚；他想保持这份热烈的感情，也想保住自己的工作。啊！他为什么要考虑这些啊？他终于有时间独自放松一下了，为什么还要像个小女生一样为那个该死的小鬼东想西想啊！  
也许抗拒他真的太难了，因为他对自己的感情是如此坦诚，他将自己放在银盘子里，好似神的祭品，而利威尔要做的只是伸出手来……  
不！去他妈的！“看来我的酒还没醒。”他低声自言自语，说着将身子靠在木凳上，让热气像被子一样将自己包住。一切都很好，没出任何问题。这些感情一定会随着时间流逝的。他可能只是在焦虑犯了之后与那孩子更亲近了一些而已，是自己将感激之情放错了位置。  
该死，也许他只是想找个人来一炮罢了。  
当他意识到这一点的时候，门开了，沉重的脚步声拍打着瓷砖地板。  
他认得出那恼人的脚步声。妈的。  
“哦，教授，介意我加入你吗？”是艾伦，哦当然是他了麻蛋的。  
“反正无论如何你都会赖在这的，所以艾伦，你最好……做……做你……想做的……”  
利威尔转过头时看向那孩子时，逐渐失去了语言能力。  
诶唷卧槽，他妈的，沃日，噫吁嚱？（原文自行感受：God fucking damn Mary mother of Jesus holy fucking shit.）  
那小子腰上只缠了一条SPA中心的毛巾，什么都没穿，毕竟那可是在做SPA。利威尔真不知道自己在期待个什么劲，但他万万没想到艾伦的身材这么好。他的体态健美均匀有如天神，水蒸汽在他的皮肤上凝结成滴滴水珠，顺着他腹肌的轮廓缓缓滑落，直到落在毛巾上。即使这里云雾缭绕，利威尔也能看见那闪亮的眸子里发出的光，以及沾湿的长发扎起的形状。  
他知道自己应该把目光移开，闭上眼睛，转移注意力，但他做不到。他的眼睛又一次被那该死的完美的肉体所吸引，但这一次是完全不同的原因。艾伦通常看起来都像个天使，英俊迷人，可口得令人难以置信。但现在他和天使可一点儿都不沾边。他魔鬼般的肉体环绕着一圈燃烧的火焰，无辜的眼睛毫不掩饰内在炽热的欲望。他看起来真特么的像什么性欲之神，就像是魔王亲自挑选来折磨自己的恶魔。他很强势地站在自己身边，高挑又性感……好吧，看来利威尔确实该找个人来一发。  
“那个，我带了一瓶普洛赛克酒，如果你有兴趣的话。”他含笑道。当他注意到利威尔的面部表情变化时，毫不掩饰地露出了自大又得意的笑，那个小混球，对于自己在做什么他可是清楚的很。他之前说过他会让教授对他产生欲望，那并不是吹牛。当然了，他还带来了利威尔的弱点：酒精。该死，这小鬼对他简直了如指掌。  
“你是想把我灌醉还是咋的？”利威尔揶揄道，接着挪了挪身子，给艾伦留出一些坐下的空间。  
“好吧，如果你不想喝，那我只能灌醉我自己了。”  
“咳……给我。”  
艾伦把酒瓶递给利威尔，并在他的心上人身边坐下，而且特意挨得很近。利威尔觉得这小子今天有点得寸进尺了。这并不是在抱怨。  
“我去拿两个玻璃杯。”艾伦很快说道，他突然想起来自己忘记了。诶呀，他拿着一瓶酒来与他共享却忘了拿杯子！失策了，但没关系，只是小失误罢了。  
“不用了。”教授一边淡定地说着，一边慢慢将瓶口举到嘴边，有控制地喝了一口。艾伦能听到液体流动的声音，就像他体内的血液倒流了一般。他总是能一脸痴迷地盯着利威尔喝酒的样子，太性感了。但他不能失控，他必须继续撩拨利威尔的欲望。  
“给。”利威尔将酒瓶还给艾伦，他的手发烫，就像他肉眼可见的欲望一样。艾伦急急地接过瓶子，仰头喝了一口，尝到了这甜腻的液体。但没过多久他就意识到这是个错误。饮料在他的嘴唇边疯狂地滋滋作响，瓶口的压力越来越大，液体喷涌而出，溅到了他的胸部。他迅速拉开自己和瓶子的距离，但为时已晚，他看起来像个该死的白痴。  
利威尔笑了：“你真是个笨蛋。”他的语调轻松起来。“喝普罗赛克这种气泡酒，你得慢慢地拿起瓶子，不然……”  
“不然就会像我这样。”艾伦咧嘴一笑，低头看着自己湿漉漉的胸膛。他有点窘迫，但他并不后悔自己的行为逗笑了利威尔。“很操蛋。”  
“确实很操蛋。”  
利威尔眼见着酒水从艾伦殷红的乳尖流下来，滴在腹肌上，他对此并没有遮遮掩掩。利威尔忍不住想，尝一口会是什么滋味。可如果他真的放纵自己这一次，可能会伤害到别人。他不禁对自己的想法倒抽一口冷气，试着消除这股念头。  
不幸的是，这些欲念比他的意志力更强大。  
“没事，反正还剩很多呢。”艾伦笑着将瓶子又递给利威尔。利威尔小小地喝了一口，试图让自己冷静。在这种情况下，酒精是把双刃剑：使他冷静也使他自制力下降。这到底是双赢还是双输呢？利威尔不确定。  
“那个，之前的事……”艾伦的声音低沉而平静，几乎是在耳语。“我希望你好受点了，我保证不会告诉任何人的。”  
该死，他们真的要讨论这个吗？  
“是啊，谢了小鬼。”利威尔知道要不是这里温度这么高，那么他浑身烧红的样子一定像个傻逼。“你真的帮大忙了，总之，谢谢你。”  
艾伦瞥了他一眼，脸色突然冷了下来。“不用谢，但你能不能别再那样叫我了。”  
“叫你什么？”  
“小鬼。”艾伦说出这个词的时候活像毒蛇吐信子。“我不再是孩子了，我现在是个男人了。”  
利威尔愣住了，然后自顾自地发笑起来。这小鬼头生气的样子真可爱，也许这就是为什么利威尔喜欢惹恼他的原因。  
“对我来说，你永远是孩子。”他笑道，但好像他笑得越开心，对方越火大。  
“哦？”艾伦转过身来面朝他，浓密的睫羽下是直直盯着他的渴望的眼神。他们之间的水蒸气就好似他们紧张的关系一样清晰可见，利威尔忍住了体内想要扑上去的冲动。“教授，你说话要注意措辞。”艾伦继续靠近，“如果你再这样说，也许我得给你展示一下我男人的一面。”  
利威尔差点被自己的口水呛死。  
“哦，得了吧，”他一边尴尬地咳嗽，一边竭力用傲慢来掩饰自己的性奋。“你有什么好展示的？我刚打赌你从没有滚过床单。”  
艾伦天真地睁大了眼，扭捏作态地歪了下头。“滚床单？”他打趣道。“教授，为什么要说到滚床单啊？”  
“呃，行了！”利威尔结结巴巴的将手重重地放在前面的长凳上，眯起眼睛瞪着男孩，一眼要看到他心里去。  
“您在想什么，先生？”  
“少和我装模作样的，小鬼，我很清楚你想干什么。”  
艾伦爽朗地一笑，挑逗性地将两根手指缓缓伸向利威尔的手臂，直至触到他的脸庞。艾伦的手掌拖住了那桃色的脸颊。“那我想干什么呢,利威尔?”  
年长者的下唇微微颤抖，他用力咬紧，不想让他的学生注意到。他的胸腔里又开始砰砰直跳，胯部变得僵硬起来，脑子里满是兽性的冲动。“我可不想傻，你是想让我性奋。”他喘着粗气，艾伦的手还在轻轻拨弄他的头发。  
“嗯，”艾伦的嘴角勾起一个弧度，眼睛在利威尔裸露的身体上乱瞟，就像一头贪婪饥渴的怪物。“我觉得它有反应了。”  
麻蛋，利威尔真想给那男孩如此不公的俊脸上来一巴掌。艾伦说的没错，他的确起反应了。但他真的有必要表现得这么混球吗？妈的，他现在该怎么办啊？  
他俩现在孤男寡男相处一室，熟人都不在身边，还是在一个完全陌生的国度！如果艾伦不是自己的学生，那他肯定会抓紧机会和这个帅哥搞在一起。但这是他的学生，而他的学生正在颇有节奏地抚摸他的脸，他的学生刚刚让他痛苦地勃起了。  
他告诉自己，他不会越过这条线，他不会这样轻易屈服，绝不会毫无抵抗地缴械投降！如果真有神明，那他一定恨透了利威尔（才会这样惩罚他）。看着艾伦就这样在自己眼前，那副模样，毫无保留，利威尔知道自己不该碰他。这就是纯粹的折磨人。  
他应当抽离，他应当起身离开，他应当……但他没有。  
相反，他只是盯着艾伦那绿色的大眼睛。他想知道，对他来说，仅此一次的屈服是否称得上是罪恶……


	7. Chapter12: I’m a Man Now我现在是男人了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Note：是的我一天两更了……我简直睡不着觉！（四小时后我还有考试祝我好运）

“艾伦，”利威尔吸了一口混合着男孩气息和薰衣草的香气。他情不自禁地盯着艾伦光滑皮肤上的水光看，当艾伦将手指扎进利威尔湿漉漉对的发内时，盯着他咬着下唇的贝齿看。艾伦一如既往地对自己的意图不加遮掩，但现在利威尔很难抗拒他。  
“嗯，利威尔。”  
“你知道这样做是错的，对吧？”  
艾伦翻了翻眼珠，这个下意识的动作让他想起利威尔这样做的时候，使他的欲望更甚。“是吗？”他发出喉音。“我不这么认为。”  
教授有些气恼，但他仍没有做他该做的正确的事，也没有将他的学生甩开。“行了艾伦，不要逼我再说一遍，你是我的……”  
“你的学生，我知道。”艾伦并没有被利威尔的恐吓吓到。利威尔要的就是这个结果，这很显而易见，他抵抗的唯一原因只是他试图在遵循一种有缺陷的道德准则。这简直毫无意义！他们都渴求彼此，即使利威尔还不知道他遇到了真爱。为什么他就是不能投降，松口承认呢？  
“难道你还不明白这是错的吗？”利威尔伸手抓住那只在他发间作乱的手，把它拉到长凳上。他一直紧抓着艾伦的手，直直地看着对方的眼。这不是反问，他需要确认。  
“不，我不明白。”艾伦坚决道。“如果这种感觉不错，那它就是对的，这怎么可能是错的？”  
利威尔畏缩了一下。“我可能会因此丢掉饭碗，艾伦。”  
“但这样它就是错的了吗？”他反握住利威尔的手，拉得更紧。“这没有道理啊！我已经成年了，你也是个成年人，我们被彼此吸引，这跟你的工作有什么关系？”  
“我……”利威尔不知道如何开口，这孩子说的没错。  
“你难道不厌倦毫无价值的条条框框吗？你难道不想只活在当下，过自己想过的生活，享受人生吗？”  
“艾伦……”  
“去他妈的操蛋规则！如果你信我，那你应该知道我不会告诉任何人，也不会拿你的工作冒险。反正我也只能当你的学生几年罢了！”  
“说真的，我……”  
“行了，就算这一切都是错的，我也不想去改正！我不在乎你的领导怎么想，你应该为自己而活，而不是看他们脸色……”  
“艾伦，你他妈把嘴闭上！”利威尔突然提高音量，打断了艾伦的喋喋不休。艾伦说的没错，利威尔现在比任何时候都渴望他，即使只有一瞬，他也同意这孩子所说的。这里没有人会看见他们，而他情难自禁地性奋了起来，艾伦近在眼前，还貌若希腊古神。  
他还需瞒着谁呢？语言学系的高层吗？那些想要贿赂他带那个愚蠢的富家女去参会的混蛋们。机会可不就来了！这一刻使他应得的，抗拒艾伦带给他种种痛苦之后，他应当得到一些解脱。他的每一根神经就在告诉他放手去做吧，这一次，他决定遵循身体的本能。他的大脑可能已经一锅浆糊了，但他的身体反应还很快。  
“闭嘴。”利威尔喘着气，抬手勾过艾伦的后脑勺，将前额靠向他身上。肾上腺激素在血液中奔涌，他的双肩明显有所起伏，看见男孩错愕的脸他得意地勾起嘴角。  
“让我来。”他竟然开口了。  
妈的，他竟然真的这么做了。  
利威尔的嘴唇如饥似渴地贴上艾伦的，二人刚碰到彼此，艾伦就发出了满足的感叹，仿佛他等待此刻已久。他的双臂搂住小个子的男人，将他拉近，用自己的体温将他裹住。强有力的臂膀猛地将利威尔按进自己怀里，手指深深地扎进利威尔的发间。利威尔只得张开双腿跨坐在艾伦身上。  
这和他们的初吻很不一样，虽然如狼似虎，但这次利威尔完全掌控了局面。已经没有理由退缩了，这一点从他的动作就能够看出来。他腰间的毛巾散开了，懒懒地虚掩住他的臀部，勃起的部位露了出来。艾伦低头检查自己的战果时，不禁倒吸一口冷气。  
卧槽，这他妈真的发生了。他梦中的一切都尽在掌握，近在咫尺，只等采撷。他的舌顶进心上人的嘴唇之间，双臂把他困得死死的，好像永远都不会放开一样。“利威尔，”他呜咽道，满心敬慕地看着这个男人完美的肉体。他那美丽苍白的肌肤被蒸汽打湿，莫测的双眼满怀热情。这幅画面能让艾伦记到死。  
“我想说，我不能在这个该死的桑拿房里和你搞。”利威尔在放纵的接吻间换了个气。  
艾伦抱怨道：“这可不公平。”为了这一刻，他已经等了好几年，谁知道什么时候还能有这样的机会了。现在没有什么能够阻止他，他就是一个被爱冲昏了头的魔鬼。在未经大脑思考的情况下，他的手指已经缠上了利威尔发硬的阴茎。两人同时喘着粗气。  
“冷静一点，贪得无厌的小混球。”利威尔对艾伦的欲念付之一笑，同时他也渴望更多。他很想射，但即使是在这种时候，他也还尚存理智。“记着，我们还在公共场合，等到了床上，你才能上我，懂？”  
“等不及了。”艾伦嘟囔了一句，开始缓慢地撸动利威尔的下体。他发誓，利威尔发出那声放荡的呻吟时，他头皮都要炸了。  
“好了好了，”教授揶揄道，他伸出一根指头挑起艾伦的下巴，将他的脸抬起来，两人四目相对。“你说你要让我看看你已经是个男人了，但你却表现得像个被宠坏的小淘气。”  
艾伦一听这话不乐意了，他现在已经接近危险边缘。他想见识一下什么叫男人？还想让自己有耐心？行啊，艾伦会向自己的教授展示一下自己多有耐心。他会让利威尔呻吟，乞求，难耐，然后才会让他爽。  
那就给他。  
突然间，艾伦的胳膊滑到了利威尔的大腿下，一把把他腾空抱了起来。利威尔的腿本能地缠住了艾伦的腰，两人再次陷入深切的热吻中。“利威尔，”他在耳边吹了口气，然后将他轻轻地放在房间最高的椅子上，水蒸气模糊了他的视线，情动搅得他脑子不清醒。“让你看看我能做什么，然后你就会和我上床，让我狠狠地，操你。”  
“是么？”利威尔坐在高凳上，居高临下地看着他。他看起来那么不可亵玩，就那样俯视着他。  
“你不亲口这么说，我可不会让你射的。”  
操，艾伦这小子心咋这么脏！在这一点上，利威尔对屈于自己的欲望没有一丝后悔。他们还没进入正餐，这就已经是利威尔经历过最火热的性爱了。说起来只是因为艾伦太辣了，但利威尔清楚原因不仅如此。他们之间似乎有一种天然的联系，使他们越来越需要对方。无论是通过眼神还是肉体，他们都从未失联。  
艾伦跪在自己的心上人面前，准备好好地取悦他。他已经迫不及待要听听他发出的声音，迫不及待想要从后面感受一下他的嗓音。艾伦知道自己一定会表现出色的。尽管他还是个处男，但他也不是没有为了这一刻而偷偷练习过。他冲利威尔露出一个坏笑，然后湿热的舌头贴上了利威尔的大腿。  
教授笑到呛了一下，但他的眼睛一直直勾勾地看着男孩，而这孩子也反过来用那双大眼睛回望着他。该死，他长得真俊。  
艾伦沉迷于舌苔下利威尔肌肤的触感。这一切都是他所期望的，甚至已经远远超过，他兴奋地有些头晕目眩。他缓缓将龟头吞下，心上人完美的唇中溢出的罪恶的呻吟使他雀跃。那悦耳的声音只会刺激他将利威尔的分身吞得越来越深，越来越深，直到一点儿也不剩。  
天杀的！利威尔感觉全身都被湿漉漉的热浪所裹住。这家伙完全不会有呕吐反射吗？这倒是令人印象深刻。艾伦开始缓慢而有节奏地吞吐，利威尔不得不抬起手捂住嘴巴，以免整个酒店听见他们的动静。他妈的艾伦怎么这么擅长这玩意？哦……该死，他的舌头在干什么？！艾伦的舌尖在他的龟头上打旋，这感觉真让人着魔。如果他一直这样，利威尔可坚持不了多久。  
艾伦的身体因为喜悦而有些颤抖，他又得到了一声美妙的呻吟。他对着利威尔的下体发出一声哼鸣，他很享受渗出的前液的味道，还有那柔软的皮肤抵着他舌头的感觉。他两腿间的东西也硬得发疼，但他不在乎。没有什么比取悦利威尔更重要，这一刻也不例外。他想要更多呻吟，更多动作，他想要利威尔更多。  
“啊，操，”利威尔喘着气，他的手忍不住抓紧艾伦稍长的额发，而艾伦仍然熟练地在他双腿之间吞吐着。他能感觉到一股热流在他的肠道堆积，随着销魂的快感冲击着自己的身体。“艾——艾伦……”  
艾伦听见利威尔如此失神地喊自己的名字，不禁得意起来。这声音太完美了，如果可以，真想设成手机铃声。  
身体越来越燥热，很快利威尔就忍不住抽搐起来，快感就要占据上风。他的臀部不由自主地挺翘，以配合艾伦的动作，他不再压低自己的声音。这一刻，没有他人，只有他和艾伦，在这个房间里。  
突然，停了。  
“怎么了……？”利威尔惊讶地瞪着艾伦，就好像他干了什么杀人的勾当似的。妈的他在搞什么鬼？  
“说吧，”艾伦一边懒洋洋地用手抚摸着利威尔的阴茎，保持着刺激，一边央求道。  
“说什么！？”  
“说，”艾伦重复道。“让我操你，利威尔。”  
“你认真的？”  
“告诉我你有多想让我操你，我就给你口。”  
操他妈的！这孩子真的很烦人，但是毋庸置疑，他应该是利威尔见过最辣的男人了。  
“听着，”利威尔皱着眉，瞪着艾伦，满脸嫌恶。这个表情很适合他，而且当艾伦将那种表情变成纯粹的沉醉时，一切会变得更有意义。“你在这完事之后，我就把你带到我房间，然后你得狠狠地操我，操到我在那个天杀的会议上走不动路，明白了吗？”  
“利威尔……”艾伦直接呆住了，差点懵得反应不过来。  
“现在让我射，你个白痴，别让我说第二遍。”  
艾伦乐于听从命令，他再次用嘴唇裹住利威尔，浪荡的声音再次响起，让他头昏脑涨。利威尔的手插进他的头发里，轻轻地催促着，直到艾伦已经索走了全部。又来了，那种难以名状的快感，一层层的暖意盖过他的身体，压得他喘不过气，实在难以忽略。  
“哦，去他的，艾伦，我要……”伴随着最后一声呻吟，艾伦将利威尔带上了高潮，他的耳边出现了嗡鸣。艾伦情迷意乱地吞下了他的东西，好像怎么都不够。利威尔的身体逐渐停止了抽搐，沉重的呼吸变为轻微的喘息，心跳也慢慢恢复了正常。这是他这辈子最棒的口交，让他情难自已，真不敢相信这真的发生了。  
“来吧。”他喃喃道，语气仍旧高高在上。  
“诶？”艾伦终于喘上口气，紧张地抬头望自己的心上人。  
“现在到我房间去吧。”


	8. Chapter13: First Time第一次

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Note：警告：请勿在公共场合阅读  
> 另外，我明天又要开始上课了，我看了一眼我新老师的照片，他真的超级帅……已经可以代入伦的视角了，救命（笑）

他们将衣服迅速套好，拼命躲避着对方的视线，这样才能保持冷静。两人归还毛巾之后，默默回到了酒店门厅。熙熙攘攘的人群，四处拖动的行李箱，说笑声不绝于耳。利威尔觉得房间里总有一双发亮的眼睛在死死地尾随着他和艾伦，仿佛知道了他们刚刚做的苟且之事，正在对他们评头论足。  
而现在艾伦无法将目光从利威尔身上挪开分毫。他的脑袋还晕乎乎的，满脑子都是刚刚利威尔让他做的事。如果现在和利威尔分开他会伤心致死的。他们的身体曾那么紧密地相连，而现在，两人并肩走着，仿佛中间隔了汪洋。  
教授和艾伦在电梯外等候时，他能感觉到到自己汗毛直立。他不敢抬头看男孩一眼，他害怕一旦瞧见他那张脸，性吸引力又会让他们贴在一起。他不想等，他努力克制住自己，胸腔还是有所起伏。但他不得不等。至少他还是有所克制的……至少他是这么想的。  
利威尔绝不打算轻易地就此屈服，他压根没打算屈服！然而，他还是带着自己的学生情迷意乱地进了自己房间。一分钟前，他还在坚决地抗拒着艾伦，尽管他很有魅力。但凡男孩那甜美的嘴唇里挤出几句强迫的话，他就完全屈服了。他完全被艾伦迷住了，他甚至开始怀疑自己是不是一直都在找一个屈服于性冲动的借口。艾伦只不过给了利威尔一句貌似有理的鼓励性话语，他就像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧不放，轻轻松松就抛开了自己所谓的骄傲。  
电梯一到，响亮的叮当声在门厅里回响，艾伦跟着教授走了进去，电梯门在身后缓缓地合上。这两人甚至没有等门完全关上就再次纠缠在一起。艾伦有力的双手抓住利威尔纤细的手腕，把小个子的男人钉在墙上。他们喘息着撞开双唇，吻在一起。两条舌争夺着领导地位。艾伦硬得发疼，他的勃起紧贴着利威尔发颤的身体，急切地磨蹭着。  
很幸运，电梯门打开的时候外面空无一人，因为这两人完全难舍难分。利威尔抓着艾伦的手，几乎是把他拖着穿过走廊回到了酒店房间。他甚至没想埃尔文的房间就在他隔壁这件事。他丝毫没有考虑他俩被抓住的风险。手指飞快地打开门，刚听到门锁咔哒一声，艾伦的胳膊就从利威尔的腿下环住，一把把他抱起，然后两条白腿一下夹住了他的躯干。  
他们跌跌撞撞地进了房间，利威尔一脚踹上门，细长的手指探入浓密的褐发。他们的唇仍然紧紧黏在一起，艾伦把心上人放上干净洁白的床。他像野猫扑向猎物一样朝利威尔扑来，眼里闪烁着期待的光。他等这一刻等了太久，以至于有些不知所措，但他一秒也等不了了。  
利威尔躺在床上的模样真他娘的性感，像是个等着被操开的破布娃娃。他面泛桃色，手腕上翻搭在头的两侧，仿佛在等待被钉住，被摧毁。湿漉漉的黑发凌乱不堪，胸膛随着每一次沉重而急促的呼吸而不断起伏。他真是有史以来最完美无缺的艺术品。  
艾伦真的爱极了他。  
“利威尔，”这个名字从他口中轻轻脱出，他低头俯视着他，用温柔的吻轻抚他的嘴唇。利威尔深色的眼睛亮如千万星辰，他瘦长的身子依偎在被褥上，静待艾伦的触碰。  
“艾伦，”听见对方呼唤自己的名字，男孩激动地快哭了。“你确定这是你想要的吗？”  
“你真要现在说这个？”艾伦有点生气，他俯下身，用牙齿咬住利威尔的下唇。他轻轻一扯，他的教授就发出动情的呻吟声，让他心急如焚。“操，我从没想要过别的。”  
一阵短促又尖锐像笑声一样的呼气扑面，利威尔的脸上露出得意的笑容。“那你最好快点操我，好猎手。（好耶格尔）”  
这些话太超过了，一下勾出了潜藏在艾伦体内的兽欲。他完全是脑子一热，凭本能行动。他站起身，双手紧抓住利威尔的衬衫，一把撕开，房间里响起白色小纽扣在木地板上弹跳的声音。利威尔并没有责备艾伦，而是发出一声低吼，他的手使劲拽着艾伦牛仔裤的下摆，直到他的纽扣被扯开，拉链直接断掉。  
“操。”艾伦能感受到他的下唇在颤抖。他缓缓矮下身贴上利威尔硬起的下体。他前后摆动着腰臀，一只发热的手抚摸着利威尔光滑的胸膛，直到手指被自己快干的头发缠住。另一只手捉住利威尔的两只腕子，把它们固定在头上。“你知道我想这么干多久了吗？”  
利威尔焦躁地哽噎了一下，“多久？”他的语调透露着一股顽劣的冷静和扭捏。“告诉我，艾伦，告诉我你有多想要我。”  
利威尔知道自己这样有点疯，但他一点儿也不在乎。一想到艾伦对自己的渴望，他就硬的不行。他本不愿承认这点，但男孩对他的吸引力使他性奋不已，无从为自己辩解。这是错误的，是危险的，但这只会让利威尔更加想要。说实话，一个如艾伦一般火辣的男人对他有性趣已经让他差点射了。  
“从第一眼见到你，我就一直想象和你做爱会是什么感觉，”艾伦坦诚，然后又抓着利威尔的头发和他吻作一团。利威尔嫩感受到暖流从他的胯部蔓延到全身。老天，他太渴望这个混小子了。“你知道我为了你自慰过多少次吗？”  
“你他妈，说真的？”利威尔脑子的血液直冲下体。他的注意力也被吸引，一边贪婪地注视着艾伦，一边想着艾伦弯下腰寻欢的模样，抚慰着自己，想着自己的模样。他不禁绷紧了大腿和臀部的肌肉，试图不让自己在勃起的艾伦面前看起来像个可悲的充气娃娃。  
“对啊，”艾伦的脸上泛起一丝淡淡的红晕。“你让我硬了好多好多次。”  
“上课的时候也？”利威尔刚问出口就后悔了，他很怕自己要是知道了答案，以后就没法专心上课了。  
“妈的，利威尔……”艾伦笑的时候露出一口白牙。“你不知道我上课的时候因为你硬了多少次。”  
操操操操操操操操操！光是想到这个，利威尔就差点失去理智了。他只是个教授，一个普通人，对吧？出于某种原因，这个疯狂的的年轻帅哥想让自己对他痴迷，尽管利威尔对这一点不是很明白，但他并不想为此抱怨。艾伦年轻美貌，性感火辣，他为什么会想要利威尔这样的男人？他喜怒无常，个头矮小，年纪几乎是他的两倍！这对教授来说真的毫无道理，但他清楚这种吸引力是真是存在的。艾伦想要他。那个该死的完美的魔鬼非常渴望他。利威尔只想纵容他，同时，也纵容自己一把。  
“艾伦，操我。”  
经过用力的拉扯，二人的衣服总算脱了下来，在地板上堆了一座小山。艾伦抬头端详着利威尔的酮体，那副毫无防备的模样让他差点缴械。他的心跳漏了一拍。利威尔看起来宛如天使，单薄却健美，被柔软的白色被子包裹着。  
利威尔的目光被艾伦结实的身材深深吸引住了。妈的，要把人魂勾走了。利威尔了解自己的身体如何，也知道自己很紧。他需要做很多扩张才能吞进去那么大的家伙，但他真的很想要。他想知道艾伦进来的时候会有多爽，他需要被他填满。  
利威尔的命令，艾伦当然得照做。他可等不了了。  
艾伦的手指比利威尔的长出许多，也厚实不少，轻放在利威尔苍白的唇上。  
“舔。”艾伦命令道。苛刻的语气让利威尔皱起了眉，但他还是照办了。手指被利威尔黏稠湿滑的唾液裹着，艾伦不禁为指尖传来的热度而怔住。他掰开利威尔的双腿，将指头对准了穴口。教授的穴刚塞入两根就紧的不行。  
“先用一根吧。”利威尔眯起眼睛抽着气，有些惊慌失措地抓住了艾伦隆起的肌肉。  
“一根？”艾伦说着迅速换成了一根手指。“妈的，你真的好紧，是不是?”  
“滚。”利威尔紧锁眉头，尴尬地移开视线。艾伦注意到利威尔双颊的红云，不由得一阵紧张。真操蛋，利威尔尴尬的模样有点可爱。这样艺术品一般精致的人儿竟然也会有这样心神不定的时候，真是不可思议。  
“嘿，”艾伦用另一只手托住利威尔的小脸，直视着他的眼睛。“没什么可尴尬的，这是好事啊。”  
“我才没尴……啊啊啊啊操！”  
艾伦的手指猝不及防地深入，缓缓滑进他的内部。操，利威尔真他妈紧。艾伦能感觉到肉穴的褶皱随着手指的探入被慢慢抚平。他将利威尔发出的美妙的呜咽照单全收，同时将手指插得更深了。  
“感觉还好吗？”艾伦等待着利威尔的回答，准备更进一步。  
“再深……”  
他笑了笑，把手指更往里推了推，撤出来一截之后，又推入穴里。利威尔在他的身下蠕动着，快感使他将头侧到一边。如果艾伦的身体不是出于下意识的肌肉记忆在动作，他现在恐怕已经木成了石头。利威尔的样子已经超出了想象！看着他满脸通红的可爱模样，艾伦迫不及待想让这幅画面反复出现他的余生之中。  
“妈的。”利威尔呜咽着，艾伦的手指进得太深了，就在那个敏感点上轻蹭着，给身体带来一种奇特的快意。  
艾伦的大脑开始短路。他找到了那个能让爱人沉浸极乐的地方了，仅仅是简单的触碰也可以说是他一生中最伟大的时刻了。他的下唇微颤，朱唇微启，发出深沉性感的呻吟。  
“艾伦，”利威尔喘着气，半张着眼，看向望着自己的那张漂亮脸蛋。“我可以再承受一些。”  
“嗯……”艾伦佯装思考地把头歪到一边。“再多一点？”  
“对，再——再多一点，你，你这个混蛋……”利威尔想让自己听起来凶一点，但艾伦又一次擦过前列腺，好像在证明利威尔的正确性。“再多一根手指。”  
艾伦试探着增加了一根，想看看爱人的反应，以确保他能够适应得来。他能感受到手指被吸紧，但利威尔已经下定了决心，于是他慢慢放松身体，去焐热侵入的另一根手指。艾伦在利威尔扩张得差不多感觉能适应自己的尺寸之前用手指在穴里抽插了一会儿，他一次次上顶着擦过前列腺，利威尔在被褥里软成了一滩水。艾伦惊讶地看着他沉浸痴迷地向自己偏爱的学生胡言乱语。  
“舒服吗，教授？”艾伦柔声问，一脸装模作样。他早就知道答案了，利威尔的每一次反应都在告知他结果如何。他知道自己能让利威尔愉快地登山顶峰，毕竟他们是天造地设的一对儿。他们的关系无与伦比，艾伦很清楚这一点。  
“很——很舒服，”利威尔嗔怨。“但我可以再承受一点……”  
“你确定吗？”  
“嗯，”利威尔很肯定地回答。他想要被贯穿，被冲撞，被指甲留下痕迹，在艾伦从背后进入的时候被随心所欲地使用，就像性玩具一般。他想感受艾伦深深地侵入自己体内，填满他。他很想射出来，一整晚都被操得动不了才好。“我想要你进来。”  
这就是他梦寐以求的那一刻，他如饥似渴想要的那一刻。他终于要和爱人的身体与灵魂融为一体，创造出他们之间永恒而牢不可破的纽带。他将手搭在利威尔的肩上，示意他坐起来，顺带在他甜美的唇上又印上一个亲吻。  
“转过去。”他要求道，这时候利威尔已经顾不得学生带有命令意味的口吻。他的下体硬得生疼，后穴也感到无比空虚。他实在太想要了。  
利威尔转过身面朝墙跪趴着，艾伦盯着他那灵活的翘臀，光溜轻佻，看起来真他妈好捏。他伸手抓住一边臀肉试了试大致手感。  
“别闹了，小鬼。”利威尔啐了一口，回过头看了看艾伦那精力旺盛的身体。一看到那完美的身材，利威尔就生气不起来。艾伦的胳膊绕过来，将他的一只手按在墙上，另一只手则抓住他发疼的阴茎。  
“等一下。”利威尔打断道。“我的包在床边，里面有润滑剂。”  
艾伦的脸上立刻绽出笑来。“有润滑剂，蛤？”他一边揶揄一边伸手顺了一把利威尔的头发，轻拉了一把让两人四目相对。利威尔被钳制住动弹不得，没有办法挣脱出艾伦有力的环抱。“你为什么要带润滑剂，利威尔？你从一开始就想被我操吗？”  
“闭嘴。”利威尔低吼道，无法动弹的身体更让他羞耻感爆棚。一只手被按在墙上，头被迫向后仰着，他想动也动不了，他真不喜欢自己的老二因为这个姿势更硬了。“那只是随身携带的有用之物，仅此而已。”  
艾伦松开他的爱人，利威尔将双手都撑在墙上，好稳住自己。学生将手伸进利威尔的黑色皮包里。找到了一瓶润滑剂。无色无味，也没有媚药的成分，只是普普通通的润滑剂。艾伦很中意这一点，这说明利威尔身体经历的所有感受都是自己的功劳，完全是他的功劳，没有其他因素干扰，没有外界帮助。  
他回到刚才的姿势，一只手从手背握住利威尔的，将自己的阴茎对准后穴入口处。他在阴茎上涂上大量的润滑剂，用手在饥渴的下体上下撸动了一会儿，不禁身体打战。  
“准备好了吗，亲爱的？”  
“直接进来，你个白痴！”  
艾伦稍作思考便挤进了利威尔的穴中，龟头立刻被美妙而紧致的温热所包住。喉咙不可抑制地发出一声呻吟，敏感的头部的每一根神经都激动无比。利威尔咬紧牙关吸了口气。  
“我会慢一点的，好吗?”艾伦安慰道。  
“他妈的不用，小鬼。”利威尔的声音有些紧张，因为他的身体还在适应。“好好操我就行，明白？”  
艾伦进得更深了一些，成功得到了爱人发出的诚实的尖叫，身下人可能正在以一种他不知道的方式获得快感。“但我不想伤害你……”  
“你不会伤害我，”利威尔撑在墙上的手紧紧地攥成了拳。“别让我说第二遍，我能受得了。”  
对于出于下位的人来说，利威尔绝对占据了主导！艾伦一直对自己的魅力很有自信，卧室里的气氛比他想象的还要火热。利威尔个头那么小，在生理上很容易被人支配，但在精神层面他完全控制着艾伦，他清楚男孩会服从他的每个要求。  
艾伦觉得自己的动作应该快一点，他将自己埋得更深，温柔地在他体内动作。他想要把利威尔生吃入腹，他想在那紧致的肉壁中射出来。操，他越来越深，越来越卖力，直到听见教授发自真心的喟叹，说明他顶到前列腺了。  
“妈的，艾伦，”他轻声说。“就是，就是那里。”  
该死，艾伦快下体爆炸了！他使出浑身解数才让自己动作慢下来，让利威尔的身体热起来。这可是全世界最性感最完美无缺的男人，现在利威尔已经吞下了他的6英寸，还有2英寸尚未进去。（译注；进去了15厘米，还有5厘米没进去）艾伦当然想尽全力操他，但无论利威尔怎么说，他都不想伤害到他。他需要确认这一点，自己不会伤害他。  
利威尔已经适应了他的形状，艾伦一开始动，他就能感觉到龟头在一下一下的摩过前列腺，并且动作的节奏也渐趋平稳。操，他感觉爽极了，超乎想象得爽，前所未有的快感。  
“他妈的，小鬼，再用点力。”  
“遵命，先生。”  
艾伦更加卖力地冲撞着利威尔紧致的小屁股，那快乐不可言说。就像是死后去往了极乐世界。他的教授真的和他契合无比，他拱起后背时纤细的腰线真是绝美景致，不停的扭动让艾伦操得更深，直到小穴已经再也吃不下分毫。  
“你真是棒极了，亲爱的。”艾伦赞叹道，而利威尔则像一个专业的色情明星一样放浪无畏地大声呻吟着，几乎喘不过气来。“我要好好地干你。”  
利威尔靠着墙稳住自己，艾伦的冲撞越来越猛烈。他操着利威尔，仿佛要死在他身上似的。而男人只好将他又硬又长的下体尽其所能地吞下去。这感觉妙极了，他从未如此如饥似渴。艾伦实在是贪得无厌，而利威尔也是狼餐虎噬。  
“啊！”艾伦调整了一下角度，利威尔立刻激动地仰起头。正中靶心啊，艾伦感到一阵罪恶的窃喜。“拜托，请，请再来一次……”  
当然，艾伦重复了刚刚的动作，利威尔再次发出甜蜜的喘息。  
“艾伦，艾伦，求你不要停下来，这感觉太爽了。”  
“好啊，利威尔。”他着实喜爱利威尔这幅淫荡乞求的模样。他平时都是心高气傲的，但现在那副面具已经被撕碎了。艾伦想要更多。“告诉我你有多爽。”  
“——很——很爽……”利威尔快射了。艾伦甚至没有抚慰他的阴茎，他也知道他们不需要这么做。他能感觉到高潮正在席卷而来，他们的肉体击打在一起，房间里满是淫乱的响声。  
“告诉我……告诉我你想要什么……”艾伦的声音在打颤，他的身体正在加速运动着。  
“我快射了，艾伦，不要停，我就快……”  
快感积压，利威尔使它不断飙升。艾伦可以感觉到自己快要到极限了，这感觉不可比拟。他要坚持到利威尔射出来，他必须得做到，但是如此有力地猛击利威尔的蜜穴确实让这件事很有难度。  
“我坚持不了多久了。”艾伦提醒。  
“我也是。”利威尔喘着粗气。“草他娘的艾伦，你也太他妈大了！”  
这倒是，利威尔已经到了射的边缘，就差一点儿了。快感势不可挡。他以前也和别人上过床，是挺爽的，但他没被这样操过。也许是艾伦的尺寸原因，他太大了，这让利威尔很庆幸自己不是个1。他可没自信能让别人也这么爽，如果他没有那么享受艾伦把自己填满的感觉，那可能还会感到有些不安。但是当他和艾伦的身体如此完美地契合时，就没时间瞎想，没时间抑制自己了。艾伦年轻力壮，可以毫不费力地将利威尔钉在原地，腰肢不断摇晃。  
二人都到极限了，艾伦长驱直入，高潮层层递进，直冲顶峰。  
“啊——”利威尔闷哼一声，感觉来了，一股白色的液体快要奔涌而出，快感蔓延到身体的每一寸“艾伦，我要……”  
“利威尔，告诉我，”艾伦也快攀上顶峰，阴茎的每一根神经都兴奋得刺痛。他就快射精了，离纯粹的极乐天堂只有咫尺之遥。唯一能让这一刻更加完美的，就是听见利威尔用沙哑的声音喊他。“告诉我，你是我的。”  
“艾伦，”利威尔头晕目眩，身体已经完全瘫软，全靠艾伦支撑着。“我是你，你的……”  
“我的。”他附在利威尔耳边。  
利威尔发出尖利的呻吟，射得柔软的白色枕头上到处都是。他的头愉悦地后仰，暴露的脖颈被艾伦一口咬下去，艾伦内射时把他填的鼓鼓囊囊的，甚至感觉会伤到他。二人都沉溺在这一刻。他们没有遮掩，没有考虑谁会听见动静，他们也不在乎。这么长时间以来，这是艾伦和利威尔第一次完全抛开一切，沉浸在彼此的心里。  
艾伦的臀部在高潮结束时放缓了速度，他喘得像头野兽。他松开手，将利威尔从自己的禁锢中放开来。利威尔猛地跌了下去，艾伦一把把他捞住，在他娇嫩的唇上种下一个甜蜜的吻。利威尔在艾伦的臂膀中大惊失色，以至于没法回吻。  
他简直不敢相信，他真的被自己的学生给操了。他真的把自己给了这个该死的小鬼。身体还在高潮的余韵中颤抖着，注意力开始随着焦虑而涣散。这是他经历过的最棒的性爱，虽然他没有对一个处男抱有太大期待。他们之间的联系完全没有因为被他生活中的种种所束缚。但是，妈的！甘霖娘！这必定出大问题啊！这孩子可是他的学生！  
看着对方那张帅脸露出的微笑，他依旧喘不过气。该死，真他妈的辣。也许这一切都好极了，也许和艾伦的性爱是他可以时而沉溺的东西……他只是需要确保没有人知道，连鬼也不行。  
这将是他们之间的秘密，必须带到棺材里的秘密，他暗暗发誓。

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的章节都在那个系列合集里，很容易找


End file.
